Our Family Stories
by Miyoru Yume
Summary: Punya keluarga kaya dan terpandang, siapa yang tidak mau? Terlebih lagi, di keluarga tersebut terdapat enam orang kakak laki-laki yang sangat tampan, tentu saja itu yang diidamkan oleh para gadis. Tapi, tunggu, apa kalian masih ingin seperti itu disaat tahu sifat dan kelakuan mereka yang asli?. harem!Readers. CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!
1. Three Younger Brothers

_**Readers POV**_

Hai, namaku Nijimura [Name].

Aku adalah anak dari Nijimura Shuuzo dan Nijimura Satsuki.

Orang-orang bilang, keluarga ku ini kaya. Ya, aku memang selalu dapat yang aku mau, _sih_. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu.

Orang-orang bilang, aku ini cantik. Ya, aku tahu itu pujian, dan terima kasih. Tapi, aku juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu.

Dan satu lagi, bukan hanya aku yang di puji, tetapi juga ke-enam saudara laki-laki ku yang sangat tampan, menurut mereka. Hm, ya, menurutku memang mereka tampan. Hehe.

Ya, disinilah cerita ku dimulai.

Tidak tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, cerita tentang Nijimura_'s_ _Family _dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Me (yume-nyaa)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Family, Humor (sangat diragukan), Drama?**

**Rating: T?**

**WARNINGs: AU, Siscon(?), OOC?, Typos?, Gaje, Alay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV (sudut pandang orang kedua)**_

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Terlalu cerah sampai-sampai cahaya matahari pagi itu menembus jendela kamar yang terlihat sangat feminim itu. Tak lupa burung yang berkicauan di pohon dekat jendela kamar tersebut, seakan-akan mencoba membangunkan si pemilik kamar tersebut.

Seorang gadis yang tadinya tengah tertidur pulas di kamar tersebut pun mulai perlahan menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya lalu membuka mata nya, lalu melirik perlahan jam digital berwarna putih di meja kecil yang ada di samping kasurnya.

Gadis itu, yang tidak lain adalah kamu sendiri, terlihat membuka mata nya lebar-lebar saat melihat pukul berapa disana. 6:50 Pagi. Bagus, kamu telat bangun, dan tinggal 15 menit lagi bel masuk disekolahmu akan berbunyi. Mungkin karena acara malam dadakan yang entahlah untuk merayakan apa, jadinya kamu telat seperti ini.

Tak mau berlama-lama berpikir, kamu langsung lompat dari atas kasur mu dan meluncur mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di pintu kamarmu. Lalu berlari kebawah.

Terlihat suasana rumah benar-benar sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun, mungkinkah orang-orang masih tertidur? Atau meninggalkan kamu sendirian di rumah?

Dan, bukannya mandi, kamu malah memastikan satu-per-satu kamar. Tetapi hanya tiga kakak termuda mu.

.

.

_**Readers POV**_

Kamar pertama,

"TETSUYA_-ONII-CHAN_! Kita terlambat!"

Aku mendobrak pintu berwarna biru muda tersebut dengan sangat kencang.

Ini adalah kamar kakak ku yang ke-enam, Nijimura Tetsuya. Jarak kami berdua hanya satu tahun. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai kakakku, tentunya. Karena dia itu sangat baik, dan perhatian terhadapku, ya walaupun semuanya juga begitu. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia yang paling normal dari semuanya. Hm, _tidak juga_, sih. Tapi, ke-tidaknormal-an nya hanyalah hawa keberadaannya yang benar-benar tipis.

Dia juga kadang bikin kesal, karena _agak_ pelit. Saat aku minta dibelikan _chocolate milkshake_, dia malah kasih _vanilla milkshake_. Itu namanya pelit, bukan, sih?

Kembali ke cerita. Kamar kakakku yang satu ini memang selalu gelap, dan entah kenapa dia selalu mengeluh jika lampu di kamarnya selalu rusak. Kami sudah memeriksanya, dan benar saja, itu memang rusak.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meraba-raba sekitar, dan aku menemukan sesuatu, yang dingin? Tunggu. Ukuran tubuhnya seperti manusia. Hm, sejak kapan Tetsuya-_onii-chan_ mempunyai patung berbentuk manusia?

"(Name)-_chan_."

"GYAAA— Tung— _Onii-chan_! Jangan mengagetkanku! Dan, kenapa kau sangat dingin?!"

"Karena semalam terlalu ngantuk, aku jadi tidur di lantai."

Mendengar penjelasannya itu, aku langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Lalu, kenapa kau teriak?" tanyanya.

Aku menepuk jidatku yang tertutup poni itu, "KI-TA TER-LAM-BAT-!"

Tetsuya _onii-chan_ mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong celana nya, yang ternyata adalah ponsel. Lalu melihat layar ponselnya, mata nya langsung terbuka lebar. Dia langsung mengambil handuk yang berada di bahu ku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Aku akan membangunkan yang lain! Tunggu di ruang makan!" teriak ku dan langsung menuju ke kamar berikutnya.

.

.

Kamar kedua,

"DAIKI-_NII_! Bangun atau aku bakar semua majalahmu?!"

"Baik! Aku bangun!"

Cara itu memang selalu berhasil. Hehe.

Hm, dan ini adalah kamar kakakku yang ke-empat, Nijimura Daiki. Dia lumayan perhatian kepadaku, lumayan itu saat hari-hari biasa saja. Tetapi, dia bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang sangat keren disaat aku diganggu oleh kakak-kakak kelas genit yang ada disekolahku. Soalnya, kebetulan dia juga kelas 3 di sekolahku. Hehe.

Daiki-_nii_ itu sangatlah mesum. Aku benar-benar membencinya karena alasan itu. Dia menyimpan banyak majalah Mai-chan dimana-mana! Terlebih lagi, dia memanggilku 'dada rata'. Aku akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti. Tapi, aku tidak tega.

Hm, kembali ke cerita. Sekarang dia tengah menatapku. Err, itu membuatku sedikit risih. Karena dia menatapku dengan tidak biasa.

"Apa?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya duluan.

"(Name), dada mu masih belum tumbuh ju—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memberi sebuah pukulan keras tepat di wajahnya itu.

"Cepat mandi! Kita sudah telat!"

.

.

Kamar ketiga,

"RYOUTA-_NII_! Bangun!"

Aku mendobrak paksa pintu berwarna kuning tersebut. Walaupun tidak dikunci. Dan terlihat disana, seorang pria tinggi bersurai kuning sedang tidur dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak biasa. Oh ayolah, dia tidur menungging, belum lagi, dia menyebabkan banjir yang berasal dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau ini model, tapi cara tidurnya tidak bagus sekali."

Kalau yang ini adalah kamar kakakku yang ke-lima, Nijimura Ryouta. Percaya atau tidak, dia adalah adik kembar dari Daiki-_nii_. Awalnya aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya. Tapi, akhirnya aku percaya setelah tahu arti dari kembar identik dan kembar tidak identik. Ryouta-_nii_ juga sangat perhatian kepadaku, walau dia memang agak lebay. Tidak, bukan agak lagi, tapi, memang SANGAT lebay.

Dia adalah seorang model, saat di sekolah, terkadang aku bertemu dia sedang bersama banyak gadis. Oke, aku tidak terlalu peduli atau cemburu soal itu. Tetapi, yang membuatku kesal, disaat seperti itu, dia memanggil namaku dengan sangat keras sehingga membuatku harus menoleh kearahnya. Itu membuat para penggemarnya menatapku dengan kesal. Aku tidak menyukai itu.

Ketiga kalinya, kembali ke cerita. Aku langsung membangunkannya dengan sedikit kasar. Tetapi dia tetap tidak bangun. Aku heran, bagaimana cara membangunkannya.

"Nyemm, (Name)_cchi_, ayo cium _Onii-chan_."

Sungguh, benar-benar, aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya. Tapi kasihan, dia, 'kan, model.

"Ryouta-_nii_, kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan lagi." Aku langsung melirik kaki nya yang cukup besar itu. Dan langsung menggelitik telapak kaki nya dengan jemari ku.

Dan, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, masih tertidur pulas. Duh, menyusahkan sekali.

Karena sudah sangat bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku mungkin akan memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara itu. Ya, benar.

Aku mendekatkan wajah ku ke wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu. Terus, semakin dekat. Bahkan kini aku sudah menutup kedua mataku.

"Ryouta-_nii_, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu jika kau bangun." Bisikku tepat di telinga nya.

Dia langsung membulatkan matanya!

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak. Cepat mandi, dan tunggu di ruang makan."

Aku berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Kamu melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu kamar Ryouta. Kamu pun langsung mengacak rambutmu dan mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang terlalu sibuk membangunkan para kakak tampanmu itu. Akhirnya, tanpa menunggu lama-lama lagi kamu langsung berlari ke kamarmu lalu mengambil handuk baru karena handuk mu tadi diambil oleh Tetsuya. Dan akhirnya kamu mandi secara ngebut.

Setelah selesai mandi, kamu langsung memakai seragam mu secara kilat dan cepat. Lalu berlari menuju ruang makan sembari memasang dasi di kerah seragam mu.

Dan di ruang makan sudah terduduk tiga orang kakak mu, entah kenapa kamu sangat kesal melihat wajah mereka yang terlalu santai itu.

"(Name), makanannya?" tanya Daiki.

"Aku lapar, _ssu_!" Ryouta mengelus perutnya.

"Kenapa hanya ada kita? Kemana yang lain?" mata Tetsuya terus mengelilingi sekitar.

"_MOU_! MAKANNYA DI SEKOLAH SAJA! INI SUDAH JAM TUJUH LEWAT LIMA BELAS, DASAR BODOH!" kamu berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan mereka lagi. Lebih baik sekarang menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri.

.

.

"Fuh, akhirnya sampai juga." Kamu terus mengatur nafasmu yang sudah hampir habis karena berlari sangat jauh tadi.

"...Ah, tapi gerbangnya sudah ditutup."

Kamu melirik gerbang sekolah mu, ternyata ada dua satpam yang menjaga disana, kamu langsung takut. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk memutar, dan memilih lewat belakang sekolah, yang di jaga oleh tembok sangat tinggi untuk ukuranmu.

Tapi disana ada sebuah tempat sampah yang dapat kau naiki, jadi cukup gampang untuk memanjat temboknya.

Akhirnya kamu naik perlahan ke tempat sampah tersebut. Kamu menutup mulut dan hidungmu karena menahan bau yang benar-benar menyengat dari situ.

"Ugh, tetap saja aku tidak bisa naik. Ini masih sangat tinggi." Kamu terus mencoba meraih atas tembok, tapi tetap saja itu sangat sulit.

Secara keajaiban, tubuhmu melayang, dan dapat menggapai ujung tembok tersebut. Tetapi, rasanya aneh, seakan ada yang menggendongmu. Lalu kamu melirik.

"Daiki-_nii_? Tunggu, Ryouta-_nii_ dan Tetsuya-_nii_ juga ada disini! Wah, terima kasih." Kamu menatap ketiga kakakmu itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar, memancarkan aura yang sangat cerah.

Dan, berhasil, akhirnya kamu sudah sampai diatas tembok. Tetapi, kamu belum berani turun. Karena,

"_Are_? Kenapa, (Name)_cchi_ tidak turun?"

"J-Jahat! Apa kau lupa, ya? Kalau aku ini takut ketinggian? A-aku tidak mungkin bisa melompat dari ketinggian seperti ini."

"(Name)-_chan_ lucu sekali."

Tetsuya memanjat tembok tersebut. Lalu segera melompat kebawah. Tangannya kini membuka lebar, seakan menyuruh mu untuk lompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"K-kau yakin?" kamu menatap ragu Tetsuya. Tetapi Tetsuya mengangguk.

Kamu menelan saliva mu sendiri. Lalu menutup matamu dan melompat kebawah, dan juga menggigit bibir bawahmu, menahan teriakan. Tetapi, kedua tangan Tetsuya menangkapmu. Beberapa detik setelah dia menangkapmu, dia langsung jatuh, bersamaan juga denganmu.

"(Name)-_chan_, kau berat sekali."

"Hehe."

Daiki dan Ryouta pun sudah lompat kebawah. Kalian segera berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Syukurlah para guru belum datang, jadi kalian masih sedikit selamat.

"Syukurlah, _sensei _belum datang."

"_Are_? Tumben sekali Nijimura-_san_ datang terlambat." Ucap salah satu teman sekelas mu.

"Ugh, sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Nijimura! Karena ada 9 orang Nijimura di rumah ku!" protesmu.

Ya, itu lah yang selalu di ucapkan oleh keluarga mu saat orang-orang memanggil kalian dengan nama keluarga kalian.

"M-maaf, (Name)-_san_."

.

.

Hari ini kamu benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Biasanya kamu sangat semangat belajar, tetapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Ya, untung saja, sekolah pulang lebih awal karena suatu kejadian.

Kamu sekarang ingin sekali cepat sampai di rumah lalu berbaring diatas kasur mu, lalu tertidur dengan pulas dan tenang.

"(Name)_cchi_!"

Kamu melirik sumber suara, benar saja, disana ada kakakmu, si Ryouta sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahmu. Tapi, sudah di duga, dia bersama banyak gadis. Dan kini, gadis itu menatapmu dengan sangat sinis.

'_Lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini.'_ Batinmu berkata.

Untuk menghindari para gadis genit itu, kamu berlari kencang, sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Ryouta. Dan tidak sengaja kamu pun menabrak seseorang,

"Aduh!" kamu pun jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"(Name)..? Kenapa kau berlari?" tanya orang tersebut.

Kamu melirik nya, dan ternyata itu adalah Daiki, disampingnya ada Tetsuya, dan juga seseorang yang kamu tidak kenal. Orang itu tinggi, hampir tinggi dengan Daiki, bersurai hitam-merah, wajahnya sedikit seram.

'_Tapi,.. dia terlihat agak bodoh, ya.'_ Batin mu menghina orang tersebut.

Lalu dia bersin tiba-tiba.

"Oi, Bakagami, jangan bersin sembarangan!" protes Daiki.

"Oh,.. Jadi namanya Bakagami, ya, pantas saja dia terlihat bodoh. Hehe."

Kata-kata mu itu sukses membuat Daiki tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Tetsuya sudah menutup mulutnya karena menahan tawa nya, sedangkan si _Bakagami_ tersebut, dia terlihat sangat kesal tapi mengingat kau itu seorang gadis jadi dia tidak berani memukul mu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cepat bantu aku berdiri!"

Daiki mengulurkan tangannya, lalu kamu meraih tangannya, dan kamu berhasil berdiri kembali. Lalu kamu merapihkan rok mu yang sedikit berantakan karena jatuh terduduk tadi.

"Kagami-_kun_, kenalkan, ini (Name)-_chan_. Nijimura (Name). Dia adalah adik perempuan ku yang paling aku sayangi."

"Memangnya ada berapa adik perempuan mu?" Daiki dan kamu _sweatdrop_.

"Um, ya, aku Kagami Taiga (Tiger)."

"T-_Tiger_? Uwah, cocok sekali dengan wajahmu. _Seram_." Kata seram itu kamu ucapkan sangat pelan.

Dan entahlah itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan. Tapi, kamu juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajah si Kagami itu terlihat sangat senang. Ah, sudahlah.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya." Ucapmu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, tunggu, (Name)! Aku ikut!" Daiki pun ikut berlari. Dan disusul dengan Tetsuya yang berlari di belakangnya.

Melihat kalian bertiga berlari, Ryouta yang sudah selamat dari para gadis itu pun ikut berlari. Kalian berempat sekarang terlihat seperti tikus yang dikejar oleh kucing yang sedang dikejar oleh anjing yang juga sedang dikejar oleh penangkap anjing liar.

.

.

Kini kamu, Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Daiki sedang berjalan menuju rumah. Ya, kalian ini lebih suka berjalan seperti ini daripada minta jemputan atau naik kendaraan umum. Selain untuk sedikit berolahraga, berjalan bersama seperti ini dapat membuat kalian semakin akrab.

Saat kalian melewati sebuah minimarket, kamu pun berhenti berjalan, lalu melirik kearah dalam. Lebih tepatnya melirik ke tempat es krim.

Ryouta yang berada dibelakangmu pun ikut berhenti, lalu melirik apa yang kau lihat. Lalu dia terkekeh.

"(Name)_cchi_, _Onii-chan_ akan membelikanmu es krim." Ryouta tersenyum lebar kearahmu.

Seketika kamu langsung meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh harap, "Benarkah?!"

"Tapi, jangan panggil aku Ryouta-_nii_, _ssu_. Tapi panggil aku _Onii-chan_, sama seperti kau memanggil Tetsuya_cchi_."

"Memangnya itu, apa bedanya?" kamu _sweatdrop_.

"Jelas beda, _ssu_! Panggilan _Onii-chan_ itu terdengar lebih _kawaii_~"

"Hah? Baiklah, baiklah! Ini semua demi es krim! Ryouta _Onii-chan_, tolong belikan aku es krim!" kamu menatap Ryouta dengan _puppy eyes_ mu.

"_Kawaaaaii_!" Ryouta mencubit kedua pipi mu, "Ayo sini, cium _Onii-cha_—guh."

Ryouta pun mendapat sebuah, tidak, dua buah pukulan dari depan dan belakang. Yang tak lain pelakunya adalah Tetsuya dan Daiki.

"(Name)-_chan_, aku akan memberikanmu banyak es krim yang kau mau. Dan tidak akan meminta imbalan atau syarat."

"Benarkah? _Yatta_!" kamu langsung menghamburkan pelukanmu ke Tetsuya.

Kamu dan Tetsuya pun langsung masuk kedalam minimarket. Sedangkan diluar, Daiki dan Ryouta membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ryouta, apa kau pernah dipeluk oleh (Name)?" tanya Daiki.

"Eh? Uh, selama ini aku yang selalu memeluknya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya dipeluk oleh (Name). Maksudku, ya, dadanya itu."

Perkataan Daiki itu membuat Ryouta benar-benar kesal.

"Daiki_cchi_, berhentilah membicarakan hal mesum seperti itu ke adik perempuan sendiri. Atau aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakak kembarku."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku selama ini menganggapmu sebagai adik kembarku, hah?! Melihat tingkahmu yang berisik itu saja membuatku ingin muntah!"

Terjadilah adu mulut antara kakak-adik kembar yang _sama sekali_ tidak mirip ini.

Tanpa mereka sadar pun, kamu dan Tetsuya sudah keluar dari minimarket. Karena malas mengurusi pertengkaran mereka, kalian memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Pertengkaran pun berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya keduanya pun sadar kalau kamu dan Tetsuya sedari tadi tidak keluar dari minimarket.

"Mereka lama sekali, padahal hanya beli es krim!" Daiki yang tidak sabar menunggu pun langsung masuk kedalam. Disusul dengan Ryouta.

Mereka mengelilingi seluruh minimarket, tapi, ternyata tidak menemukan kamu maupun Tetsuya.

"Maaf, permisi, apa anda melihat seorang gadis dengan pria yang cukup pendek berambut biru muda?" tanya Ryouta ke kasir.

"Mereka sudah pergi dari tadi."

Hening pun melanda Ryouta dan Daiki.

"Ini semua karena kau, pria mesum!"

"Jelas-jelas ini karena kau, _ikemen _berisik!"

Sudahlah, kini kita lupakan dulu tentang mereka berdua yang tidak pernah akur sama sekali.

.

.

_**Readers POV**_

"Kami pulang." Aku melangkahkan masuk kedalam rumahku yang sangat besar ini. Disusul dengan Tetsuya _onii-chan_ yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangku.

"(Name)_chin_, selamat datang, aku sudah membuat kue coklat untukmu."

"(Name), kenapa kau hanya bersama Tetsuya? Kemana dua budak yang lainnya?"

"(Name), kenapa kau pulang larut sekali? T-tapi, bukan berarti aku khawatir, _nanodayo_."

Hm, yang ini adalah tiga kakak tertuaku. Mereka itu,...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai, yume-nyaa **_**desu**_**! Salam kenal bagi yang belum kenal!**

**Yosh! Ini bakal jadi fic multi-chapte pertama saya yang di publish! Sampai sejauh ini, saya baru publish fic oneshot atau kumpulan fic oneshot dalam satu story (yang kedua ini saya rada bingung menjelaskannya).**

**Intinya, semoga kalian suka, ya dengan fic saya yang ini! Dan, jika kalian bertanya, kenapa intro onii-chan nya di bagi dua. Jawaban author adalah, sengaja, untuk menambah kesan penasaran (reader: ah, ga juga, sih. | saya: ...ok)**

**Dan, seperti biasa, jangan lupa untuk,**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW~!**

**.**

**.**

**See you at next chapter!**


	2. Three Older Brothers

"Kami pulang." Kamu melangkahkan masuk kedalam rumahmu yang sangat besar ini. Disusul dengan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang mu.

"(Name)_chin_, selamat datang, aku sudah membuat kue coklat untukmu." Ucap pria tinggi bersurai ungu tersebut.

"(Name), kenapa kau hanya bersama Tetsuya? Kemana dua budak yang lainnya?" ucap pria bersurai merah yang terlihat paling pendek diantara ketiganya itu.

"(Name), kenapa kau pulang larut sekali? T-tapi, bukan berarti aku khawatir, _nanodayo_." Ucap pria bersurai hijau itu, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit, merah?

Hm, dan, yang ini adalah ketiga kakak tertua mu. Mereka itu,...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Me (yume-nyaa)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Family, Humor (sangat diragukan), Drama?**

**Rating: T?**

**WARNINGs: AU, Siscon(?), OOC?, Typos?, Gaje, Alay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Readers POV**

"Hmm, Ryouta-_nii_ dan Daiki-_nii_, ya? Mereka, tadi kami tinggal di depan minimarket. Hehe."

"Tindakanmu itu cukup bagus, _nanodayo_. Dengan begitu, rumah ini tidak terlalu berisik." Si 'surai hijau' mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Ah, apa yang Shin-_nii_ katakan juga ada benarnya, sih."

Perkenalkan, dia adalah Nijimura Shintarou, kakak ku yang ke-dua. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Walaupun umurnya masih terbilang muda, dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang profesional di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Tapi, dia itu aneh, sangat aneh. Dia selalu saja menonton program TV tentang ramalan yang bernama apalah itu, aku lupa. Dan, setiap harinya, dia selalu membawa barang aneh.

Shin-_nii_ terlihat sangat perhatian kepadaku, tetapi sepertinya, dia selalu malu untuk mengakui hal itu. Kalau bahasa kerennya sih, dia itu _tsundere_. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, terkadang melihat wajahnya yang malu itu lucu juga. Hehe.

"(Name)_chin_, coba kue coklat ini. Spesial untukmu." Si 'surai ungu' memberiku sepotong kue coklat.

"Ah, _doumo_, Atsushi-_nii-san_. _Itadakimasu_." Aku mengambil potongan kue coklat tersebut lalu memakannya, "Hm, enak sekali!"

Yang ini, dia adalah Nijimura Atsushi. Dia adalah kakak ku yang ke-tiga, dan umurnya 20 tahun. Dia adalah _pastry chef_ yang profesional, dia bekerja di dua restoran besar milik keluarga Nijimura. Hal yang paling sering dia lakukan adalah, memakan cemilan yang sangat banyak. Aku terkadang heran, kenapa dia bisa sangat tinggi padahal dia hanya memakan cemilan tiap harinya. Ya, diantara seluruh kakak ku, dia lah yang paling tinggi.

Atsushi-_nii-san_ itu jarang berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang orang lain bicarakan. Mungkin, aku lah satu-satu nya orang dirumah yang paling sering berbicara dengannya. Ada hal yang membuatku takut kepada Atsushi-_nii-san_, disaat aku diganggu oleh orang lain, dia selalu bilang _'Aku akan mengancurkanmu'_. Hm, sudahlah, setidaknya itu membuatku lebih aman.

"(Name), bagaimana? Malam ini kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" si 'surai merah' merangkul pundakku dan membawa ku menjauh dari yang lain.

"A-ah, aku tidak mau, Sei-_nii-sama_. _Dan tidak akan mau_." Yang terakhir itu aku ucapkan didalam hati.

"Hm? Kau bilang tidak akan mau?"

Dan yang ini, terakhir tapi bukan paling akhir, Nijimura Seijuuro. Dia adalah kakak ku yang pertama. Umurnya 23 tahun. Walau masih muda, dia sudah dipercayai oleh ayahku untuk memimpin dua perusahaan yang sangat besar. Dan, dibanding Shin-_nii_ atau Atsushi-_nii-san _yang juga bekerja, Sei-_nii-sama_ lah yang paling sibuk. Lalu disamping pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, dia juga menjadi seorang pemain _shogi_ profesional, dan sudah mendapatkan beberapa piala karena itu.

Walaupun dia sangat sibuk, Sei-_nii-sama_ selalu saja memperhatikanku, tapi ini sangat berlebihan. Dulu, dia pernah memanggil tiga orang _bodyguard_ hanya untuk menemaniku sekolah, tapi dia tidak melakukannya lagi setelah aku larang. Dan, jika dia sedang tugas ke luar kota, dia akan menelfon ku sejam sekali. Dibanding dengan Atsushi-_nii-san_ yang suka mengancam, Sei-_nii-sama _itu lebih sadis. Karena, dia selalu membawa gunting kemana-mana. Disaat ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta nya kepadaku juga, dia pernah hampir mencukur habis rambut si pria, kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak datang.

Satu lagi, dia dapat membaca pikiran seseorang. Seperti halnya barusan.

Kembali ke cerita.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu."

"Berarti, kau mau, 'kan?" Seijuuro tersenyum seram kearah mu.

"T-tidak juga."

"Oi, Seijuuro, berhenti mengganggu (Name) seperti itu. T-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, _nanodayo_." Shintarou berusaha menyingkirkan Seijuuro dari mu, tetapi mata nya entahlah melirik kearah mana.

"Hee, kau berani, ya, Shintarou."

Shintarou langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Sei_chin_, aku akan akan menghancurkanmu, jika kau terus mengajak (Name)_chin_ tidur bersamamu."

"Oh, kau sudah berani juga, ya, Atsushi."

"Maksudku, setidaknya ajak aku juga." ternyata orang ini sama saja.

"Baiklah, Atsushi."

"OI!" teriak mu dan Shintarou secara bersamaan.

"_Ano_, aku akan tidur duluan." Tetsuya yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu pun pamit untuk tidur. Sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi apa daya Tetsuya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Tetsuya-_onii-chan_, tunggu! Tolong aku!"

Tetsuya pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kami pulang."

Dua orang kembaran pun sudah pulang, pakaian mereka pun terlihat sangat berantakan. Entahlah mereka habis melakukan apa sampai seperti itu.

"Ah, Ryouta-_nii_! Daiki-_nii_! Tolong aku!" teriakmu yang masih dikelilingi ketiga kakak tertuamu itu.

"Maaf, (Name)_cchi_. _Onii-chan_ sedang lelah."

"Maaf, (Name). Mungkin lain kali."

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nah, (Name), bagaimana? Kau ingin tidur bersamaku, tidak?" ucap Seijuuro setelah jeda yang cukup lama dikarenakan tiga orang tadi.

"Ayo, (Name)_chin_, terima saja~"

"Sudahlah, _nanodayo_. Jangan terlalu memakasa (Name). Tapi sudah kubilang, bukan berarti aku peduli!"

"_Mou_! Aku benci kalian bertiga! Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi!" kamu pun berhasil lepas dari mereka bertiga dan pergi berlari kearah kamarmu.

Dan ketiga nya pun saling memandang. Lalu, berbeda dengan tiga lainnya yang akan saling menyalahkan, mereka ini hanya menggerutu didalam hati menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Benar, apapun yang terjadi, ini adalah salah mereka bertiga sendiri.

"Aku akan tidur."

"Aku juga, _nanodayo_."

"Aku ingin makan cemilan dulu sebelum tidur."

Malam yang aneh itu pun berlalu.

.

.

Paginya, hari sabtu. Dihari ini, sekolah mu libur. Dan juga, Seijuuro, Shintarou dan Atsushi sedang libur dari pekerjaannya.

Kamu membuka mata mu perlahan karena cahaya silau yang masuk dari jendela kamarmu. Segera kamu berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurmu, tetapi, kamu merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di kaki mu.

Lalu kamu pun terduduk diatas kasur mu, seketika kamu sangat terkejut melihat seseorang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kaki mu.

"Pergi dari kaki ku!" kamu langsung menendangnya hingga orang tersebut jatuh tertidur dibawah lantai.

"_Itte yo_, (Name)_chin_." Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Atsushi.

"Kenapa kau tidur disana, Atsushi?!" bahkan sekarang kamu tidak memanggilnya dengan _'nii-san'_ lagi.

"Karena kamar kita bersebelahan, aku jadi salah masuk kamar. Lalu karena terlalu mengantuk, aku jadi tidur di kamar (Name)_chin_." Jelasnya kemudian menguap.

"Lagipula, Sei_chin_ dan Shin_chin_ juga ada disini."

Tangan kanan Atsushi menunjuk ke sebelahmu, lalu tangan kiri nya menunjuk ke sofa yang ada di dalam kamarmu.

Ternyata Shintarou tidur di sofa mu, yah, tidak terlalu masalah. Tapi, yang sangat parah, ternyata Seijuuro tidur tepat disampingmu. Dan, lebih parahnya lagi kamu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Perempat siku pun muncul di keningmu, "Kalian semua—CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Teriakan mu itu berhasil membuat Seijuuro dan Shintarou terbangun. Bahkan sampai membuat Tetsuya, Daiki dan Ryouta juga terbangun, tapi ketiga nya ini langsung tidur kembali.

"Kalau kalian bertiga tidak ingin keluar, aku yang akan keluar. Dari rumah ini."

Shintarou dan Atsushi pun pergi keluar dari kamarmu. Sedangkan Seijuuro? Dia tidak mau diusir seperti itu, katanya sih sama saja seperti menginjak harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Memang agak lebay.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Karena aku tidak suka disuruh seperti itu."

"Baiklah." Kamu turun dari atas kasur mu. Lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarmu.

Kamu pergi kearah kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarmu, kamar mandi itu adalah kamar mandi untuk semua orang dirumah, kamu jarang sekali memakai kamar mandi tersebut tapi keadaan benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk kamu mandi dikamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mu sendiri.

Setelah selesai mandi, kamu terlihat sangat rapih, juga kamu membawa tas ransel yang entah isinya apa. Tanpa berpamitan, kamu langsung pergi keluar dari rumahmu. Shintarou yang sedang berada diluar rumah pun penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"(Name), kau ingin kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah peduli denganku, 'kan?"

Kata-kata mu barusan itu sukses membuat Shintarou diam mematung. Dan, untuk pertama kali nya, Shintarou mengakui diri nya ini _tsundere_ lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Akhirnya kamu pun pergi, entah kemana.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, kelima kakak laki-laki mu pun terlihat sangat panik, dan bingung. Sudah berapa kali mereka menelfon, tetapi nomer mu selalu tidak aktif.

"Memangnya kalian melakukan apa, sampai (Name) kesal begitu?" tanya Daiki dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Kalau _Otou-san_ pulang hari ini, kalian bisa di cincang." Kata Tetsuya. Dan itu sukses membuat Seijuuro, Shintarou dan Atsushi merinding.

"Bagaimana kalau (Name)_cchi _belom makan, _ssu_? Dimana (Name)_cchi_ akan tidur, _ssu_? Baga—"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _nanodayo_."

"Atsushi, ambilkan ponselku." Ucap Seijuuro dengan nada tenang, padahal panik juga.

"Ponsel Sei_chin_ yang mana? Yang warna merah? Kuning? Hijau? Bi—"

"Semuanya."

Atsushi pun langsung menurut apa kata Seijuuro, dia langsung menuju ke loker pribadi milik Seijuuro, dan mengambil seluruh ponselnya, totalnya ada 8 ponsel.

"Kalian semua, aku perintahkan untuk menelfon seluruh teman (Name)!" perintah Seijuuro.

Semua nya pun langsung mulai acara menelfon.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 45 teman mu ditelfon, tapi satu pun dari mereka tidak tahu kamu dimana.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian tadi menelfon teman (Name) yang dari mana, nanodayo?"

"Yang dari Kyoto." Ucap Seijuuro dengan nada datar.

"Kita ini di Tokyo, _nanodayo_!"

"Kalau aku yang dari Akita." Ucap Atsushi tidak kalah datarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kita di Tokyo!"

"Aku bertanya kepada teman-teman modelku, _ssu_." Ryouta tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Untuk apa?!"

"Aku menelfon temannya yang seorang model majalah itu. Yang dadanya besar." Ucap Daiki sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?!"

"Kalau aku, menelfon Kagami-_kun_." ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah datar, seperti biasanya.

"Kagami itu siapa?!"

"Memangnya kau menelfon siapa, hah? Shintarou?" Daiki pun tidak mau kalah.

"Berapa kali kubilang, Daiki, panggil aku kakak!" Shintarou sedikit menjeda perkataannya, "Soal itu, aku menelfon rekan-rekan ku di rumah sakit."

"Kau juga sama bodohnya!" teriak Daiki dan Ryouta secara bersamaan.

Mereka pun terus berdebat tentang dimana kamu berada selama dua jam. Hingga pada akhirnya pun,...

"Permisi, kenapa kalian sangat berisik? Mengganggu tetangga, tau."

Hening pun melanda ke enam saudara ini. Hening yang cukup lama.

"(Name)?"

"(Name)_cchi_."

"(Name)-_chan_,.."

"(Name),.."

"(Name)_chin_?"

"(Name)."

Semua nya pun menatap mu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bahkan Ryouta sudah sampai menangis.

Seketika kamu merinding karena melihat mereka yang berlari kearah mu dengan tangan yang terbuka, ingin memelukmu. Awalnya kamu ingin berlari, tapi terlambat, mereka semua sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa napas."

"(Name), kau kemana saja, _nanodayo_?" tanya Shintarou _to-the-point_.

"Aku? Hm,.. Aku kerumah kita yang satu lagi, untuk mengambil komik-komik ku yang masih ada disana. Lalu pas aku ingin pulang, tiba-tiba ada tiga orang teman ku yang tinggal disana. Akhirnya aku mengundang mereka ke rumah kita yang itu, lalu kami bermain dan tanpa sadar hari sudah sore. Awalnya aku ingin menelfon kalian untuk menjemputku, tapi ponsel ku _lowbatt_ dari pagi. Lalu aku mencari taxi, ternyata tidak ada. Jadi aku pulang naik bis, dan selama dua jam bis itu selalu penuh jadi aku terus menunggu. Dan ternyata aku pulang sampai selarut ini." Jelas mu panjang lebar.

Keenam nya pun _sweatdrop_ juga mulut mereka sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan penjelasannya, yang penting (Name)_cchi_ sudah pulang, _ssu_!" Ryouta kembali memelukmu dengan kencang.

"Maafkan kami." Seijuuro, Shintarou dan Atsushi bersujud dihadapanmu.

Tunggu? Shintarou dan Atsushi masih sedikit dimaklumi. Tapi Seijuuro? Dia? Bersujud? Apakah dunia akan kiamat?

"_Maa_, aku sudah melupakan itu semua, jadi tidak apa-apa. Sei-_nii-sama_, Shin-_nii_, Atsushi-_nii-san_."

"Kau benar-benar seorang malaikat."

Semua nya pun kembali memeluk mu.

"Aduh,.. Kalian ini ribut sekali."

"Anak-anak, kami pulang."

"_Okaa-san_! _Otou-san_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Halohalo~ kembali dengan saya, yume-nyaa! *ditimpuk***

**Hmm, awalnya chapter ini saya pengen bikin full dengan Sei-nii-sama, Shin-nii dan Atsushi-nii-san. tapi apa daya saya tidak tahan untuk terus memunculkan(?) Tetsuya-onii-chan, Ryouta-nii dan Daiki-nii juga disini ._.**

**Spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya? Tadadadam(?), Mama Shuuzo dan Papa Satsuki— eh, salah salah! Papa Shuuzo dan Mama Satsuki akan muncul! *heboh***

**Udah, segitu aja ocehan dari author sedeng ini. Dan, jangan lupa untuk,**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW~!**

**.**

**.**

**See you at next gaje chapter~! :***


	3. Let's Go! To the Beach!

**.**

**Story © Me (yume-nyaa)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Family, Humor? , Drama?**

**Rating: T?**

**WARNINGs: AU, Siscon(?), OOCs?, Typos?, Gaje, Alay.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aduh,.. Kalian ini ribut sekali." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam.

"Anak-anak, kami pulang." Ucap seorang wanita bersurai merah muda.

"_Okaa-san_! _Otou-san_!" seru mu penuh kebahagiaan.

Lalu kamu pun melepaskan diri mu dari pelukan para kakak mu, dan langsung menghampiri ayah dan ibu mu dan memeluk mereka.

"_Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_, jangan ganggu acara kami dengan (Name). T-tapi, bukan berarti aku su—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulut Shintarou sudah ditutup oleh Tetsuya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_."

"Tetsu-_kun_! Mama kangen dengan mu! Sini-sini, mama peluk!"

Tetsuya pun menurut dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Satsuki—ibu mereka—lalu Satsuki pun langsung memeluk anak kesayangannya itu.

"_Chotto_, _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_! Ryouta ingin dipeluk juga, _ssu_!"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Ryouta!" bentak Shuuzo sang ayah.

Ryouta pun langsung menangis. Dan sang kakak kembar, Daiki, pun menepuk punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Daiki_cchi_, ternyata ka— EH? Kau menangis juga, _ssu_?!"

"Kalau _Otou-san_ saja sampai membentakmu yang lebih muda 20 menit dari ku, apalagi aku jika minta dipeluk juga."

"Ternyata kita senasib, _ssu_." Ryouta juga ikut menepuk punggung Daiki.

"..._Okaa-san_ bawa bahan kue yang ku minta, tidak?"

"Eh, itu, mama lupa membawanya. Maafkan mama, Atsushi."

"_Okaa-san_ jahat. Aku akan menghancurkan _Okaa-san_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Atsushi langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari papa Shuuzo.

.

_**Readers POV**_

Ah. Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan mereka.

Perkenalkan, yang ini adalah ayah ku, Nijimura Shuuzo. Tentu saja, dia adalah kepala keluarga di sini. Dia mempunyai perusahaan yang sangat banyak, dan tersebar dimana-mana. Sekilas kalian juga tidak akan percaya umurnya sekarang sudah 47 tahun, karena wajahnya benar-benar awet muda.

_Otou-san_ itu adalah tipe ayah yang tegas, tidak, SANGAT tegas terhadap anak-anaknya, apalagi ke Sei-_nii-sama_, Shin-_nii_, dan Atsushi-_nii-san_, karena mereka bertiga sudah bekerja. Tapi, disamping itu, _Otou-san_ adalah ayah yang sangat sayang terhadap anak-anak nya, dan akan mengikuti setiap cita-cita anak nya. Yang harus di garis bawahi, jangan pernah berbicara dengannya ketika dia sedang tidak mood, atau sedang berduaan dengan _Okaa-san_.

Dan, yang kedua, ibu ku, Nijimura Satsuki. Kemana pun _Otou-san_ pergi, _Okaa-san_ akan selalu mendampingi nya. Bukan hanya karena dia istri nya, tetapi, karena _Okaa-san_ juga bekerja sebagai assisten pribadi _Otou-san_. Sama seperti _Otou-san_, umur _Okaa-san_ juga sudah tidak muda lagi, umurnya kini sudah 45 tahun. Tapi, wajahnya juga awet muda, bahkan terkadang ketika _Okaa-san_ sedang berjalan bersama ku atau pergi ke sekolah ku, dia selalu di sebut sebagai kakak perempuan ku.

_Okaa-san_ berbanding terbalik dengan _Otou-san_ yang sangat tegas, _Okaa-san_ ini adalah tipe ibu yang sangat memanjakan anaknya, dan selalu memberikan apa mau anak-anak nya, tapi tentu saja permintaan itu juga terbatas. Okaa-_san_ ini terlihat sangat menyayangi ku, dan juga, kepada Tetsuya-_onii-chan_. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti alasannya, tapi, mungkin karena kita berdua itu yang paling muda di keluarga ini? Ya, sudahlah.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"_Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_, kenapa kalian sudah pulang sekarang? Bukannya masih seminggu lagi?" tanya Seijuuro mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, soal itu, ya? Silahkan bertanya kepada papa." Ucap Satsuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kamu dan ke-enam saudara mu pun langsung menatap Shuuzo dengan tatapan yang sangat penasaran.

"Soal itu, papa sengaja menyelesaikan tugas di kantor lebih cepat. Lalu, berhubung besok hari minggu, dan kalian semua pasti libur. Jadi, Papa dan Mama ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan." jelas Shuuzo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada nya.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Shintarou.

"Memangnya kalian semua ingin kemana?" tanya balik Shuuzo.

"Pantai." Ucap kalian kompak.

"Tentu saja, karena ini sudah memasuki musim panas." Seru Satsuki terlihat sangat senang, "Kalau begitu, anak-anak, cepat persiapkan barang yang akan kalian bawa untuk besok!"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Ucap mu dengan raut wajah senang.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat gadis-gadis disana dengan biki—"

"_Urusai, nanodayo._" Ucap Shintarou memotong perkataan Daiki.

.

.

Esoknya. Semuanya terlihat sudah berkumpul di halaman rumah. Dari semua nya, terlihat Shintarou lah yang paling heboh barang bawaannya. Terlebih lagi, dia membawa ban renang!

"Shin-_nii_, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi jangan membawa itu."

"Ini adalah _lucky item_ untuk cancer hari ini." Kata Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya yang padahal tidak miring sama sekali.

"Dan, Ryouta-_nii_, kenapa kau menggunakan jaket tebal dan topi musim dingin? Kau sudah gila?"

"Aku ini model, _ssu_! Jadi tidak mau gosong seperti Daiki_cchi_!"

"Dasar _ikemen_! Kau tahu, kulit ini sebagai lambang kalau aku adalah pria sejati! Tidak sepertimu."

"Lalu, Atsushi-_nii-san_! Berapa banyak cemilan yang mau kau bawa?"

"Eh? Sangat banyak tentunya." Atsushi memeluk seluruh cemilannya seakan itu adalah kekasihnya yang sangat berharga.

"Oh, ya, apa kalian melihat Tetsuya-_onii-chan_ dan Sei-_nii-sama_?" tanyamu.

Yang lain pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku disini, (Name)-_chan_."

"Oh, jadi kau ada disi—Geh, sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak tadi."

Kamu _sweatdrop_. Padahal sudah lama bersama nya, tetapi tetap saja, kamu belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaannya itu.

"Anak-anak, apa semua nya sudah disini?" tanya Satsuki yang baru saja datang.

"Sei-_nii-sama_ tidak ada disini."

"Oh, Sei-_ku_n sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Papa didalam."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama pun, Seijuuro dan Shuuzo keluar dari dalam rumah. Terlihat wajah Seijuuro penuh dengan kebanggaan. Dan itu menimbulkan berjuta-juta pertanyaan dari kalian.

"Oh, ya, _Otou-san_, kita ini sangat banyak. Jadi kita harus menggunakan mobil lebih dari satu." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Ya, kita akan menggunakan dua mobil." Shuuzo tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, mana supir nya?" tanya Daiki sambil mencari-cari.

"Supir?"

Daiki tidak terlalu tau siapa orang yang bicara '_Supir_ pakai tanda tanya' tadi, yang jelas, tiba-tiba ada sebuah gunting lewat tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku akan menyetir mobil ini. Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut denganku?" ucap Seijuuro sambil memainkan klakson mobil berwarna merah tersebut.

"Aku mau!" kamu dengan semangat langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi bagian depan.

"A-aku ingin dengan _Otou-san_ saja."

Shintarou, Daiki dan Ryouta pun langsung berebut masuk kedalam mobil Shuuzo. Sedangkan Tetsuya dan Atsushi yang tidak terlalu peduli pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil Seijuuro.

Dan setelah para pelayan dirumah mereka membantu memasukkan barang-barang bawaan ke dalam mobil, mereka langsung berangkat. Menuju pantai, untuk mengisi hari minggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**langsung klik "next" okee~ :3**


	4. On the Beach

**.**

**Story © Me (yume-nyaa)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Family, Humor? , Drama?**

**Rating: T?**

**WARNINGs: AU, Siscon(?), OOCs, Typos?, Gaje, Alay.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah menempuh jalan selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, akhirnya kalian pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Pantai.

Semua nya pun langsung turun dari dalam mobil, dan segera mengganti pakaian renang di tempat ganti baju yang sudah disediakan.

Setelah beberapa saat pun, satu-per-satu keluar dan kemudian berkumpul.

"_Are_? (Name)_cchi _dan _Okaa-san_ mana?"

"Biasa, lah. Perempuan." Ucap Shuuzo kemudian memasang kacamata berwarna hitamnya.

Lalu Shuuzo menggelar karpet berwarna hitam di atas pasir, dan membuka payung besar lalu menancap nya di samping karpet berwarna hitam tersebut. Lalu duduk bersantai disana.

Dan, pada akhirnya, kamu dan Satsuki pun datang menghampiri mereka semua yang sedang berkumpul. Kamu menggunakan bikini berwarna _orange_, sedangkan Satsuki menggunakan bikini berwarna putih dan gardigan berwarna merah muda.

"Tetsu-_kun_, jaga adik perempuan mu ini, ya." Ucap Satsuki dengan nada riang, lalu duduk disamping Shuuzo.

"Kakak nya (Name) bukan hanya dia!" protes yang lain.

"Sudahlah, Papa bebaskan kalian hari ini. Tapi, jangan ganggu Papa dan Mama disini." Ucap Shuuzo kemudian merangkul Satsuki.

Ketujuh nya pun _sweatdrop_ lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang ingin bermesraan itu.

Semua nya pun mulai berpencar. Dan kini kamu sangat bingung ingin bersama siapa, tapi setelah melihat kelakuan mereka semua,..

Dimulai dari Ryouta,

"Ryouta-_kun_, kenapa kau memakai baju tebal?"

"Ah, aku tidak ingin kulitku terbakar, _ssu_."

"Tapi, aku ingin melihatmu memakai baju renangmu!"

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali, _ssu_."

"Janji, ya! Kau harus memakai baju renang yang sangat _sexy_!"

Setelah itu, para perempuan itu pun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

'_Dasar tante-tante mesum.'_ Batinmu.

Lalu mata mu pun mencari yang lainnya, dan akhirnya kamu menemukan Daiki yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Daiki-_nii _sedang mencari apa, ya?" tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri.

"Aduh, kenapa di pantai ini tidak ada yang dada nya besar, ya?"

'_Oh, jadi dia mencari itu.'_ Batinmu—_lagi_.

Lalu pandanganmu pun menangkap Shintarou yang sedang berenang di laut. Ya, menggunakan ban renang yang merupakan _lucky item_ nya.

"Mungkin, untuk saat ini, dia lah orang yang tidak boleh aku dekati."

Lalu kamu pun mencari yang lain, dan, akhirnya kamu menemukan Atsushi yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Dia seperti anak kecil. Tapi, tunggu— apa yang dia buat itu?!"

Ya, Atsushi membuat maibou besar dari pasir. Sungguh, hebat sekali.

Kamu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan para kakakmu itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, ya.

"Kira-kira Sei _nii-sama_ dimana, ya? Dan, Tetsuya _onii-chan_— ah sudahlah, dia memang sulit dicari."

Saat ingin mencari mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja tanganmu ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Halo, nona manis, kenapa sendirian saja?" tanya orang itu.

Saat kamu menoleh, kamu melihat tiga orang pria yang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tolong, jangan ganggu aku."

Kamu pun berusaha melepas genggaman orang itu tetapi dia malah memperkuat genggamannya sehingga tanganmu terasa sedikit sakit.

"Itu sakit, bodoh!"

"Oh, nona manis ini sepertinya sangat sombong."

"Cepat singkirkan tanganmu itu!" kamu ingin memukul salah satu orang itu menggunakan tanganmu yang satu lagi. Tapi, yang lainnya berhasil menahan tanganmu tersebut.

"Ayo, bermain dengan kami."

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Jangan membuat kami me—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, tiba-tiba di samping ketiga nya pun lewat gunting yang berhasil menggores pipi mereka bertiga. Dan, secara reflek dua orang tersebut melepas genggaman tangannya lalu memegang pipi mereka.

"Sakit! Siapa itu?!"

"Hee, berani-berani nya kalian menyentuh tangan adik manis ku yang tercinta dengan tangan kotor kalian." Seseorang yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan gunting itu mulai mendekat.

"Sei _nii-sama_!"

Seijuuro memeluk pinggangmu lalu mendekatkan tubuhmu ke dirinya, "Pergilah, atau kalian akan mati, menit ini juga."

"Sial, dia bersama kakaknya!"

"Kita salah sasaran!"

"Kakaknya siscon!"

Mereka bertiga pun langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

"Sei _nii-sama_! Terima kasih,.." kamu menatap Seijuuro dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan berterima kasih saja. Berikan aku hadiah." Ucap Seijuuro dengan seringai nya.

"Eh? Hadiah?" kamu memiringkan kepalamu karena bingung.

Seijuuro menutup kedua matanya, lalu sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Tangannya pun semakin mempererat pelukan dipingganmu, sehingga kamu semakin dekat saja dengannya.

'_What the h*ll?!_' batinmu berteriak.

"Bisa tidak hadiahnya yang lain saja?" tanyamu sambil sweatdrop.

"Hm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kuberi tahu besok? Dikamarku."

'_Bahkan itu lebih parah!_' batinmu kembali berteriak.

"Hadiahnya yang normal saja!"

"Yang paling normal adalah ciuman." Ucap Seijuuro sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Kamu_ sweatdrop_. Tapi, tiba-tiba pipi mu memerah.

"Tapi aku tidak ahli soal itu." Ucapmu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipi mu dan memainkan jari telunjukmu.

Saat ini, Seijuuro tidak berkedip melihat wajahmu yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Tanpa sadar pun darah keluar dari dalam hidung Seijuuro.

"Geh! _Nii-sama_! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menciummu!"

Seijuuro pun terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi kamu malah terus memundurkan kepalamu. Hingga kamu melihat sebuah tangan menempel diwajah Seijuuro.

"_Nii-san_, kumohon, berhenti menggoda (Name)-_chan_." Seseorang yang paling berani melawan Seijuuro pun datang. Ya, dialah Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, beraninya kau..." Seijuuro mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu hanya karena kau yang tertua."

Entahlah, tapi kata-kata Tetsuya barusan berhasil membuat Seijuuro sedikit sakit hati.

"Oh, ya, Tetsuya _onii-chan_, kau habis darimana saja?" tanyamu berusaha untuk mengganti suasana.

"Aku habis dari sana." Tetsuya menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim disana, "Lalu saat melihat kau digoda oleh _Nii-san_, aku langsung kesini."

"Digoda olehku? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Kau bahkan tidak menolong (Name) saat dia digoda oleh orang mesum tadi." Protes Seijuuro berusaha membela dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Maaf." Tetsuya masih memasang wajah datar.

"Kau kakak yang tidak benar." Seijuuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Lalu, menurutmu, menggoda adik perempuan nya sendiri itu benar?"

"Aku hanya ingin menciumnya, apa itu salah?"

"Salah."

"Jelas tidak ada yang salah jika seorang kakak ingin mencium adiknya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau harus mencium (Name)-_chan_? Kau, 'kan, bisa mencium Shintarou _nii-san_, atau Atsushi _nii-san_, atau Daiki-_kun_, atau bahkan Ryouta-_kun_."

"Mereka itu laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mendadani mereka seba—"

"Berhenti, Tetsuya." Seijuuro menutup mulut Tetsuya, "Dimana (Name) sekarang?" tanyanya.

Mereka berdua pun langsung mencari-cari dimana kamu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan mu sedang di kedai es krim bersama seseorang berambut hijau dengan ban renangnya.

"Shintarou _nii-san_ memalukan sekali."

"Dia seharusnya tidak bersama (Name)."

Duo terpendek itu pun _sweatdrop_ dan langsung mendekatimu yang sedang bersama Shintarou.

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa, _nanodayo_?" tanya Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Coklat dan _topping_nya _chococip_, _nanodayo_." Ucapmu tanpa sadar mengikuti logat bicara Shintarou dan kini kamu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Shintarou kenakan.

Shintarou pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya yang sangat tebal—tapi tak setebal Seijuuro dan Shuuzo—itu.

"Coklat dengan _chococip_ satu." Shintarou memberikan lembaran uang tersebut.

"A-apa tidak ada uang kecil? —pfft." Pemilik kedai itu terlihat sangat berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Lalu ia memberikan es krim nya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Shintarou sambil mengambil es krim itu, lalu memberikannya kepadamu.

"Terima kasih, Shin-_nii_! _Aishiteru yo_!" kamu tanpa sadar—lagi—mencium pipi Shintarou.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _nanodayo_? Itu memalukan." Shintarou mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat dia berdiri tadi.

Shintarou memegang pipi nya yang habis dicium mu tadi. Jujur saja dia sangat senang, tapi apa daya, sifat _tsundere_ nya masih melekat kuat didalam dirinya.

Kamu yang masih tidak sadar karena mabuk es krim itu pun tidak peduli dan langsung memakan es krim yang ada ditanganmu itu.

Dan ternyata, aksi cium pipi tadi disaksikan secara langsung oleh Seijuuro dan Tetsuya. Ya, sudah ditebak, sekarang mereka berdua memancarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan itu menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada di kedai es krim itu langsung pergi, termaksud pemilik kedai itu sendiri.

"Shintarou..." Seijuuro mengeluarkan guntingnya yang entah ia letakan dimana.

"Shintarou _nii-san_..." Tetsuya memegang sebuah bola yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

Seijuuro pun melempar dua gunting yang ada ditangannya itu, lalu ia melemparnya dan berhasil mengenai ban renang milik Shintarou, hingga bocor. Sedangkan Tetsuya, dia kini melempar bola yang ia pegang itu dan tepat kena diwajah Shintarou. Dan sekarang Shintarou pun tergeletak di pasir, pingsan.

"Sei _nii-sama_! Tetsuya _onii-chan_! Mau es krim?" tanyamu dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

Seketika aura Seijuuro dan Tetsuya yang tadi sangat seram pun berubah menjadi bunga-bunga.

"Mau."

Mereka berdua pun berlari dengan sangat dramatisir nya kearahmu.

"Beli sendiri." Kamu menjulurkan lidahmu, lalu pergi.

Mereka berdua ikut jatuh tergeletak di kasir, dan pingsan karena hati mereka yang hancur karena perbuatan kamu, yaitu adik mereka sendiri.

Kamu berjalan di pinggir pantai sambil memakan es krim mu yang belum habis itu. Lalu tiba-tiba, seseorang pun datang menghampirimu.

"Yo, (Name)."

"Daiki-_nii_!"

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Daiki tidak menjawab. Tapi kini dia memandang mu, sangat lama. Dan parahnya, dia bukan memandangi wajahmu, tetapi dadamu itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" kamu mencolok kedua matanya.

Daiki langsung memegang kedua matanya dan terjongkok diatas pasir, "_Itte yo_!"

"Oh, (Name), aku selalu ingin bertanya soal ini."

"Apa?!"

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Ini hanya pertanyaan gampang."

Dan Daiki pun berhasil membuatmu begitu penasaran.

"Soal apa?" tanyamu.

"Kau ini,.. Benar anaknya _Okaa-san_? Maksudku, ya, dada _Okaa-san_ itu besar. Sedangkan punya mu itu ke—"

Seseorang berhasil memukul Daiki, dan membuatnya mencium pasir. Tidak, itu bukan kamu, melainkan seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan berbaju tebal.

"Dasar Daiki_cchi_ mesum!"

"_Ne_, Ryouta-_nii_. Bisakah kau melepas baju mu itu?"

"Baiklah, jika itu mau (Name)_cchi_! _Onii-chan_ akan rela menjadi gosong, _ssu_!" seketika itu juga Ryouta langsung membuka seluruh baju tebalnya dan menyisakan celana renangnya saja.

Lalu aksi Ryouta itu langsung disambut _kyaa_-ria dari pada penggemarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan ini." Ucapmu saat melihat Ryouta yang ternyata sudah siap menggunakan celana renang.

"Oh, ya, Ryouta-_nii_. Bisakah kau jauh-jauh dariku sekarang juga? Karena penggemar tante-tante mu itu sangat menyeramkan." Kamu memeluk dirimu sendiri saat merasakan aura yang sangat seram dari para fansnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? _Onii-chan_, 'kan, hanya ingin dekat dengan (Name)_cchi_, _ssu_!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, (Name)_cchi_. Kita ini jarang bersama seper—ugh," sama seperti yang lain, Ryouta jatuh mencium pasir.

"Jangan memaksa (Name)_chin_ atau aku akan menghancurkanmu."

"Ah, Atsushi _nii-san_."

"(Name)_chin _pasti lelah, ya? Sini aku gendong~"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanmu, Atsushi langsung menggendongmu layaknya seorang anak kecil yang digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kita jalan-jalan di seluruh pantai, ya. Lalu kembali ke _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_." Kamu tersenyum sangat manis kearah Atsushi.

"Oke."

Kalian pun berjalan seperti itu, orang-orang yang melihat kalian pun langsung berteriak penuh kecemburuan. Dan, kalian pun berjalan melewati kedai es krim tadi, disana terlihatlah tiga tubuh manusia yang tergeletak diatas pasir. Lalu kalian melewati tempat tadi, dan disana dua tubuh manusia masih tergeletak dan hampir tersapu air laut.

Tanpa sadar waktu pun terus berlalu, dan pantai sudah semakin sepi dan hari sudah hampir gelap.

"(Name)_chin_, ayo kita kembali."

"Ya."

Atsushi langsung menurunkanmu perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi _nii-san_!"

Atsushi mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.

Lalu kamu pun mengisyaratkan Atsushi untuk menunduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dirimu. Atsushi yang langsung mengerti pun langsung melakukannya.

Saat itu juga, kamu langsung mencium pipi Atsushi. Dan tersenyum begitu manis.

Atsushi yang melihat wajah manismu itu pun tanpa sadar langsung memeluk tubuhmu begitu kencang, sehingga membuatmu sulit bernapas.

"Sesak!"

"Ah, maaf." Atsushi langsung melepasmu.

"Hehe." Kamu terkekeh kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamu merasakan aura yang begitu berat dibelakangmu. Dan ternyata, disana sedang berdiri ke-lima saudara laki-laki mu yang lain.

Kamu pun berusaha kabur perlahan.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan!"

Setelah itu kamu kabur meninggalkan mereka semua. Dan menuju ke ayah dan ibu mu. Ternyata mereka masih ditempat tadi.

Kamu melihat mereka berdua sedang duduk sambil meminum jus di satu gelas dengan dua sedotan. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

"_Okaa-san_. _Otou-san_." Panggilmu dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

Keduanya pun langsung tersedak minuman.

"E-eh, (Name)? S-sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Shuuzo tergagap.

"Baru saja."

"Ah! (Name)-_chan_, kenapa kau sendiri saja? Dimana kakak-kakak mu?" tanya Satsuki berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Okaa-san_ berusaha untuk menghindar.'_ Batinmu.

"Mereka sepertinya sedang berkelahi."

"Lalu kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Satsuki lagi.

"Ini sudah hampir gelap. Ayo kita pulang." Jawabmu masih dengan nada datar.

"Pulang? Kita akan menginap disini malam ini." Ucap Shuuzo. Kamu pun langsung hening.

"Menginap?! Tapi besok aku masih masuk sekolah! Liburan baru minggu depan nanti!" protesmu pada akhirnya meninggikan suaramu kembali.

"Tenang saja, _Otou-san _sudah menelfon sekolahmu dan tempat bekerja ketiga kakak tertuamu."

"He."

"—lagipula, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ ingin bulan madu yang ke-delapan kami. Bukannya kamu ingin seorang adik, 'kan?" ucap Shuuzo dengan senyuman nya yang terlihat seram walaupun dia berusaha membuatnya manis sekalipun.

"Aduh, papa jangan berbicara seperti itu! (Name)-_chan_ masih kecil! Hohoho."

"Memalukan sekali—" ucapmu pelan, lalu menjeda perkataanmu. Kedua orang tua mu mendengar dan langsung sakit hati.

"—tapi, aku ingin adik perempuan, ya." Ucapmu penuh semangat. Ternyata kamu sama saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kembar?!" heboh Shuuzo.

"Kembar! Dua-dua nya perempuan! Supaya aku punya teman!" ucapmu tak kalah heboh.

"Tidak! Satu laki-laki! Agar bisa membantu Seijuuro memimpin perusahaan!"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau laki-laki harus didandani seperti perempuan!"

Satsuki pun _sweatdrop_ melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan kamu dengan Shuuzo.

'_Ayah dan anak sama saja.'_ Batin Satsuki berkata.

"Apa?! _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ ingin punya anak lagi?! Dan perempuan, _ssu_?!" heboh seseorang. Yang ternyata adalah Ryouta.

Ryouta terlihat sangat berantakan. Tapi dia sendirian saja. Sepertinya dia berhasil selamat dari pertarungan besar yang terjadi diantara 6 saudara itu.

"Aku tidak setuju, _ssu_! Adik perempuan ku hanyalah (Name)_cchi_! Tidak ada yang lain!" Ryouta langsung memelukmu.

"Anak-anak, papa itu hanya bercanda. Kami tidak mungkin punya anak lagi diumur kami yang sudah tua ini." Ucap Satsuki dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tapi, kalian berdua awet muda." Ucapmu.

"Umur tetaplah umur. Tak peduli seberapa muda nya wajahmu." Satsuki tersenyum kembali, "Lagipula, mama sudah senang mempunyai kalian bertujuh sebagai anak mama. Tapi, kalian semakin beranjak dewasa. Dan mungkin disaat kami sudah sangat tua nanti, kalian akan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Lalu memulai hidup baru."

Kalian bertujuh yang mendengar Satsuki langsung berkaca-kaca. Tunggu, bertujuh? Ya, entahlah sejak kapan yang lainnya datang. Yang pasti, sisanya sama seperti Ryouta, berantakan.

"_Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_—"

Kalian langsung menghampiri Satsuki dan Shuuzo. Lalu mengelilingi mereka, dan memeluk mereka.

"—kami semua mencintaimu!"

"Nah, anak-anak! Sekarang bawa barang-barang kalian ke tempat penginapan yang itu." Shuuzo menunjuk sebuah tempat penginapan yang terlihat cukup besar itu.

"Baik!"

.

.

Akhirnya semuanya pun berkumpul ditempat penginapan yang dimaksud.

"Apa?! Hanya tersisa empat kamar? Tiga kamar untuk dua orang dan satu kamar untuk tiga orang?!" suara Shuuzo menggema.

"Maaf, tuan, anda sedikit terlambat. Kamar sudah banyak yang di pesan."

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Yasudah, berikan ke-empat kuncinya." Shuuzo pasrah.

Shuuzo pun kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Ada apa, _Otou-san_?" tanyamu.

"Kita harus membagi kamar." Jawab Shuuzo lalu menghela nafas.

"Kunci ini, adalah kamar _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_. Dan, tiga kunci ini, kalian silahkan membaginya. Dua kunci yang ini, kamar yang isinya untuk dua orang, dan satu lagi, kamar untuk tiga orang."

"J-jadi aku harus berbagi kamar dengan mereka?!" protesmu sambil menunjuk ke-enam kakak laki-laki mu.

Mereka pun langsung tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, sudah jelas aku lah yang akan tidur dengan (Name)!" ucap Seijuuro lalu mengambil satu kunci dari tangan Shuuzo.

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuuro _nii-san_? Jelas-jelas aku yang harus tidur dengan (Name)-_chan_!" ucap Tetsuya sedikit meninggikan suaranya lalu mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Seijuuro.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang harus tidur dengannya! Karena aku akan—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata nya mulut Daiki sudah ditutup oleh Ryouta.

"Tidak boleh, _ssu_! (Name)_cchi_ seharusnya tidur denganku! Karena memang aku yang paling aman! Soalnya aku akan _melakukannya_ dengan pengaman." Ucap Ryouta dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"MELAKUKAN APA?!" teriak yang lain, bahkan Tetsuya dan Seijuuro pun juga.

"(Name)_chin_ harus tidur denganku karena aku akan membuatkannya kue coklat." Ucap Atsushi lalu mengambil kunci yang masih ditangan Tetsuya itu.

"Jangan menyogok (Name), _nanodayo_. Untuk saat ini, aku lah yang paling aman untuk tidur dengannya."

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriakmu karena sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan mereka.

"Lakukan _Jan-ken-pon_, dua tersisa akan tidur denganku."

"Dua? Kenapa dua, _ssu_?!" protes Ryouta tidak terima.

"Ya, kalian semua tidak terima kalau aku hanya berdua dari salah satu dari kalian, bukan? Jadi aku memilih dua."

"Ho, jadi kau ingin _threesome_, ya, (Name)." Ucap Daiki sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Hah? _Threesome_ itu apa? Sesuatu yang jumlahnya tiga?" tanyamu.

"Hmm,_ threesome_ itu—" saat ingin menjelaskan, Ryouta mendapatkan dua pukulan, begitu juga dengan Daiki.

"Jangan mengajari (Name) hal seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian."

"Sepertinya kalian ingin merasakan gunting ku, ya?"

"(Name)-_chan_ masih belum boleh tau hal seperti itu."

"Tidak usah _jan-ken-pon_! Tetsu-_kun_ dan Shin saja yang tidur bersama (Name)-_chan_." Akhirnya Satsuki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan anak-anaknya itu pun memutuskan.

"Dengan Shintarou _nii-san_? Kenapa tidak aku sendiri saja?"

"Cancer tidak cocok dengan Aquarius, _nanodayo_."

"Tidak ada membantah! Atau Ryou-_chan_ dan Dai-_chan_ yang—"

"Baiklah." Serempak mereka.

Lalu kalian bertiga pun pergi duluan menuju lift.

"Nah, Ryouta, kau akan tidur bersamaku. Siap-siap untuk hukuman karena berani berkata seperti itu kepada (Name)." Seijuuro menyeringai lalu menyeret Ryouta. Mereka memilih untuk lewat tangga, lebih tepatnya, itu pilihan Seijuuro sendiri.

"Dai_chin_, aku akan menghancurkanmu disaat kau tidur." Atsushi menatap Daiki dengan tatapan mematikannya. Lalu menyeret Daiki juga.

Shuuzo dan Satsuki saling memandang, lalu mereka terkekeh pelan. Dan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Kamar kamu, Tetsuya dan Shintarou.

"Ne, Tetsuya _onii-chan_, Shin-_nii_. Kenapa kalian diam-diam seperti itu? Tidak seru!" kamu memajukan bibirmu karena kesal.

"Aku memang tidak membenci Tetsuya. Tapi, aku hanya tidak suka dengannya."

"Aku tidak akan memulai pembicaraan."

"Sudah kuduga, aku seharusnya tidur bersama Sei _nii-sama _dan Atsushi _onii-san_ saja."

Seketika mereka berdua membulatkan mata. Lalu saling memandang.

"T-tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita bermain perang bantal, _nanodayo_?"

"Benar. (Name)-_chan _juga ikut, ya."

"Kalau berdua saja tidak seru. Aku akan mengajak yang lain!" kamu mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselmu.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian bel kamar kalian pun berbunyi. Dan kamu segera membukakannya. Disana berdirilah, empat manusia, Seijuuro dan Atsushi, serta Daiki dan Ryouta yang sepertinya habis disiksa.

"Perang bantal?" Seijuuro masuk kedalam kamar kalian. Ternyata dia sudah membawa bantal sendiri.

"Ayo kita lakukan~" Atsushi pun juga ternyata sudah membawa bantal sendiri.

"Daiki-nii dan Ryouta-nii mau ikut?" tanyamu dengan senyumanmu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab mereka serempat, lalu masuk kedalam. Dan ternyata, walau habis disiksa, mereka juga ingat untuk membawa bantal sendiri.

Kamu pun menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Lalu mendadak melempar bantal yang kamu pegang ke kepala Seijuuro bagian belakang. Tiba-tiba saja keluar aura seram dari Seijuuro yang membuat semuanya—kecuali kamu dan Tetsuya—takut.

Lalu Seijuuro melirik kearahmu. Dan, dia tertawa. Tunggu—tertawa?!

"Seijuuro_cchi_ bisa tertawa juga, _ssu_?!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryouta langsung mendapatkan lemparan bantal yang sangat keras dari Seijuuro.

"Ryouta-_nii_, _failed_! Sei _nii-sama_, _win_!"

"Tidak. Ini masih belum, _ssu_!" Ryouta bangkit lagi, lalu dia meniru apa yang Seijuuro lakukan, melempar bantal dengan sangat keras.

Terjadilah aksi lempar melempar. Dan, entah kenapa, Daiki dan Ryouta lah yang paling diincar oleh semuanya. Mungkin karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi?

Tanpa sadar, karena terlalu lama melempar, waktu pun cepat berlalu. Dan, satu persatu dari mereka pun ambruk dan tertidur pulas, termaksud kamu sendiri. Hingga pagi hari datang.

Cara tidur kalian itu, sangat tidak biasa. Kamu yang berada ditengah tengah, kaki kanan mu dipeluk Atsushi, kaki kiri mu dipeluk Shintarou. Tangan kanan mu dipeluk Ryouta, tangan kiri mu dipeluk Daiki. Pinggang mu di peluk Seijuuro, dan lehermu dipeluk oleh Tetsuya. Pegal pasti akan menantimu.

Dan, pada akhirnya kamar yang terpakai pun hanya dua. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat luar biasa.

Dengan berakhirnya perang bantal ini. Liburan kalian di pantai pun juga selesai. Tapi, masih banyak cerita yang akan menunggu kalian ber-sembilan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Halooo semuaanyaaa~ *ditimpuk***

**Maaf ya baru sempat update lagi ._. Dikarenakan beberapa alasan, saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya, karena takut dibilang curcol (?).**

**Dan, intinya, semoga kalian suka dengan fic alay nan gaje milik saya ini!**

**Dan -lagi- jangan lupa untuk,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW~~~!**

**.**

**See you at next chapter~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Story © Me (yume-nyaa)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Family, Humor?, Drama?**

**Rating: T?**

**WARNINGs: AU, Siscon(?), OOCs, Typos?, Gaje, Alay.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari rabu, berarti ini sudah tiga hari semenjak liburan hari minggu dipantai mu yang sangat aneh itu. Dan, sekarang sudah tinggal menghitung jari lagi untuk liburan musim panas yang panjang.

"_Ne_, (Name)-_san_." Panggil salah satu teman sekelasmu.

"Ada apa?"

"Liburan musim panas ini, kau ada rencana kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami datang kerumah mu? Untuk berkunjung." Ucap teman sekelasmu yang lain.

"E-eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena, aku dengar kau itu punya enam kakak laki-laki yang sangat tampan! Apalagi, Nijimura Ryouta-_kun_ juga kakakmu!" heboh mereka.

Kamu menghela nafasmu, "Jadi karena itu, hah?" ucapmu dengan nada pelan, tapi dapat didengar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan para kakakku yang berharga itu kepada gadis seperti kalian." Ucapmu lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Teman-teman sekelasmu pun saling memandang lalu mengangkat kedua bahu mereka karena bingung.

Kamu berjalan menuju pintu kelas mu. Tapi, tiba-tiba kamu menabrak sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang?

"Aduh." Ringis mu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu. Sepertinya suaranya sedikit familiar bagimu.

Saat kamu melihat, ternyata orang itu adalah,

"Si wajah seram teman sekelas Daiki-_nii_!" teriakmu sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"A-aku punya nama! Tolong panggil aku Kagami saja. Err, _desu_?"

"Kagami-_senpai_."

"K-Kagami-_senpai_?!" Kagami pun mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu menutup mulutnya karena malu. Sungguh, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada adik kelas yang memanggilnya _senpai_. Itu benar-benar impiannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu dengan nada datar.

"Um,.. Soal itu, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa Daiki tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Oh. Daiki-_nii_ sedang terserang demam. Begitu juga dengan dengan Tetsuya _onii-chan_, Ryouta-_nii_, dan juga dengan tiga kakak ku yang lainnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya aku harus minta jemputan. Tapi aku tidak mau, karena aku mau menjenguk mereka dulu dirumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mengantarku?"

"_E-etto_, bukan begitu maksudku! Hanya saja— aku ingin menjenguk Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya juga, hm, karena mereka bertiga temanku—ah, maksudku kami itu memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu bermain basket. Jadi— yaa, aku ingin menjenguk mereka." Kata Kagami, dan dia sangat gugup sekali. Terlihat dari cara bicaranya, dan juga tingkahnya.

"Kau terlalu basa-basi, _senpai_. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi menjenguk mereka! Tapi, sebelum itu, temani aku ke _suatu tempat_. Hitung-hitung hadiah untuk mereka." Kamu tersenyum— ah, tidak, sepertinya itu bukan senyuman. Melainkan, seringai?

"Suatu tempat?"

.

.

Dan, setelah pergi ke _suatu tempat_ itu, akhirnya kalian pun sampai di rumah sakit, yang merupakan rumah sakit dimana tempat Shintarou bekerja.

"Suatu tempat, kau bilang? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau sebut itu sebagai enam tempat, hah?!"

"Hehe." Kamu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Terlebih lagi— Kau menyuruhku membawa semua hadiah mu ini!"

"Hehehehehehe." Oke kamu terlihat sedikit seram sekarang.

"Ah, sudahlah. Daripada berlama-lama disini, kita langsung masuk saja!" serumu.

Akhirnya kalian pun masuk kedalam. Dan bertanya kepada suster dimana ruangan tempat ke-enam kakak mu dirawat.

Setelah mengetahuinya, kamu dan Kagami pun satu per satu menjenguk ke-enam kakak mu.

Dimulai dari Tetsuya,

Kamu mengetuk pelan pintu bertuliskan 'Kamar 15' itu lalu masuk perlahan, "_Onii-chan_, aku masuk, ya. Permisi."

Tapi, disaat kamu dan Kagami masuk kedalam, ternyata Tetsuya tidak ada di kasurnya. Lalu tiba-tiba kalian berdua mendengar suara siraman air dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"HANTU!" heboh Kagami, lalu reflek menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau itu hanya penampilannya yang seram. Tapi, takut dengan hal seperti itu. Lihat! Itu Tetsuya _onii-chan_!" kamu menunjuk Tetsuya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba saja perempat siku muncul di pipi mu, "Dan— jangan banting semua hadiah itu, dasar Bakagami-_senpai_!" kamu memukul perut Kagami dengan keras.

"_Are_? (Name)-_chan_? —dan, _kamu_, kenapa juga ada disini?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatap datar Kagami. Walaupun terlihat datar, tapi kamu sangat merasakan aura mematikan dari dalam mata Tetsuya.

"_Kamu_? Namaku Kagami Taiga, tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu?"

Jleb. Kagami sudah tidak bisa beradu mulut lagi dengan Tetsuya, padahal hanya sebentar. Akhirnya Kagami pun memutuskan untuk diam.

"_Ne_, Tetsuya _onii-chan_. Soal itu, aku membawakanmu hadiah!" ucapmu dengan semangat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah penasaran dan senang.

Kamu pun mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam kantung besar yang isinya hadiah-hadiah darimu, "_Etto_, dimana, ya? Hm,.. Ah! Ini dia!"

Kamu langsung mengeluarkan hadiah tersebut, dan ternyata adalah dua _vanilla shake_ yang terbungkus sangat rapih agar tidak tumpah itu.

"Tetsuya _onii-chan_ bilang melalui pesan kalau kau belum minum _vanilla shake_ dari kemarin, 'kan?" kamu tersenyum sangat lebar. Lalu memberikan satu _vanilla shake_ itu kepada Tetsuya. Dan satunya lagi kamu letakkan di dalam kulkas kecil yang disediakan hanya di kamar _VVIP_.

"Terima kasih,..." ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, tapi wajah tersebut disensor untuk menjaga imej nya.

"Pertama kali nya aku melihat Tetsuya sebahagia itu!" heboh Kagami.

"Eh? Kamu masih disini?" Tetsuya kembali memasang wajah datar, lalu menatap Kagami.

"Ah! Sudah, ya, _Onii-chan_! Aku ingin ke ruangan yang lain. Sampai jumpa~!" kamu melambaikan tanganmu lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Kagami.

Kamu dan Kagami pun masuk ke ruang kedua yang ada tepat disamping ruangan Tetsuya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar Ryouta.

Tanpa berketuk pintu terlebih dahulu, kamu langsung masuk, "Ryouta-_nii_! Aku da— TUNGGU! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Ya, sekarang Ryouta tengah dikelilingi oleh para suster yang entah sejak kapan mereka di ruangan Ryouta. Sungguh, bahkan di rumah sakit saja dia bisa dikelilingi seperti itu.

Kamu pun memutuskan untuk diam. Sedangkan si Kagami, dia sedang menganga lebar melihat pemandangan tersebut, karena walaupun dia keren, dia tidak pernah dikelilingi seperti itu.

Saat Ryouta tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah pintu, dia menemukan kamu, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, ya, para suster sekalian. Aku kedatangan tamu yang sangat penting." Ucap Ryouta sambil menunjuk kamu yang berada di pintu.

"Eh? Siapa dia, Ryouta-_kun_?" tanya salah satu suster itu dengan nada sopan—yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Dia? Ah, adik perempuanku yang sangat sangat aku cintai, _ssu_!" seru Ryouta dengan sangat semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Ucap para suster itu kemudian pergi. Disaat mereka semua melewat mu, petir pun terlihat dari dalam mata mereka.

"_Ne_! Ryouta-_nii_! Kau bilang ingin majalah tentang model yang baru terbit kemarin, 'kan? Aku sudah membawa semuanya!"

"Semuanya? Aku hanya minta satu, _ssu_."

"Ehh? Tapi Ryouta-_nii_ bilang majalah yang terbit kemarin. Dan, yang terbit kemarin itu banyak sekali!" kamu langsung menaruh semua majalah-majalah tersebut diatas kaki Ryouta.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih, (Name)_cchi_. Kau memang adik ku yang sangat manis, _ssu_." Ryouta pun mengelus kepala mu lalu mencubit pipimu.

"Oi! Jangan mengabaikanku!" teriak seseorang. Ya, sudah ditebak, si Kagami.

"_Are_? Ternyata _kamu _ada disana, ya? Sejak kapan, hm? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, _ssu_." Ryouta menatap sinis Kagami.

Cukup sudah Tetsuya yang memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan _kamu_, dan sekarang, ditambah pula Ryouta. Dunia ini memang kejam bagi Kagami. Kagami sudah sangat tidak tahan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali kembali ke Amerika.

Kalian pun berbincang-bincang sebentar mengenai ini-itu, dan tentu saja, kalian mengabaikan Kagami. Dan, terima kasih untukmu, karena Kagami sekarang terlihat seperti seorang babu yang menunggu majikannya didepan pintu.

"Oh, Ryouta-_nii_! Aku ingin menjenguk yang lain dulu. Maaf. Nanti jika aku sudah sampai dirumah, aku akan mengirimi mu pesan." Ucap mu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matamu.

"Baiklah. Janji, ya?"

"Ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Kamu pun berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut, lalu menutup pintu nya, dan disana sudah ada Kagami yang masih setia menunggumu.

"Maaf, lama, ya?" tanyamu.

"Ah, tidak juga." Jawab Kagami dengan sebuah perempat siku di pipi nya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita ke ruangan Daiki-_nii_!"

Sebelum berjalan menuju kamar Daiki, kamu mengambil terlebih dahulu hadiah yang diminta oleh Daiki. Sebenarnya itu bukan hadiah permintaannya, karena kamu sudah mengganti nya.

Sama seperti ruangan Ryouta, kamu tidak mengentuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dan langsung saja masuk. Disana kamu dapat melihat Daiki yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah dengan senyum tidak jelas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Lalu seketika itu juga, kamu langsung melempar sebuah majalah yang merupakan hadiah darimu ke tepat di wajahnya.

"Sakit, dasar bodoh— Eh? Ternyata (Name)." Seketika raut wajah Daiki yang kesal langsung berubah menjadi senang.

"(Name), apa kau sudah membawa majalah yang aku minta?" tanya Daiki penasaran.

"Itu! Yang kulempar tadi."

Daiki dengan terburu-buru langsung melihat majalah yang kau lempar tadi.

"Hah?! Majalah tentang cara menjadi polisi yang baik dan benar?!"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, Daiki mesum! Kau bilang cita-cita mu menjadi polisi, 'kan? Makanya aku membawa majalah itu. Hehehe."

"...eh, tunggu. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau ada majalah seperti ini." Daiki _sweatdrop_.

"Aku mendapatkan itu dari polisi langsung, lho!" seru mu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Dan terlebih lagi, Bakagami." Daiki melirik Kagami, "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah seorang _stalker_. Dan! Jika kau mengikuti orang lain masih aku maafkan. Tetapi! Kenapa kau mengikuti adikku sampai kesini? Apa kau sangat terobsesi kepada adikku? Apa adikku menjadi cinta pertama mu? Apa adikku ini begitu cantik bagimu? Apa adikku—"

Kamu segera menutup mulut Daiki.

Kemudian kamu mendekatkan bibirmu ke telinga Daiki, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat rahasia. Kagami yang notabene nya selalu kepo pun menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Hm, aku sekarang mengerti permasalahannya. Kalau begitu, Bakagami, aku akan membiarkanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini, maaf. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya!" kamu langsung berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Oi, kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" tanya Kagami yang begitu penasaran.

"Eh? Rahasia!" jawabmu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kagami. Seketika pun dia langsung luluh karena senyuman tersebut.

'_Hehe. Aku bilang ke Daiki-_nii_ tadi kalau Kagami-_senpai_ itu hanya pesuruh ku hari ini.' _Batinmu. Kemudian kamu terkekeh.

Kalian akhirnya sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Yang ternyata adalah ruangan milik Shintarou.

"Oi, aku tidak usah ikut masuk kedalam, ya." Ucap Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan kabur."

"Ya, sudah. Aku masuk dulu, ya." Ucapmu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Shintarou.

"Shin-_nii_— EH! Kau kenapa?!"

"...Oha-Asa bilang, hari ini Cancer berada diurutan terakhir. Aku tidak membawa _lucky item_ ku, _nanodayo_. Aku akan terkena sial. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau seperti anak yang terkena trauma."

"_Maa_, _maa_. Lagipula aku membawa _lucky item_ mu untuk hari ini! Pencabut uban di rambut, 'kan?! Anggap saja ini hadiah."

Shintarou langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatapmu. Lalu perlahan, dengan sempoyongan, dia menghampiri mu. Dan saat ingin mengambil benda keramat tersebut, kamu langsung menyingkirkannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelum kau mengambil benda ini, kau haru bilang sesuatu dulu."

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-terima kasih. Itu, 'kan?"

"Kurang! Kau harus bilang 'Terima kasih, (Name) adikku yang tersayang dan tercinta~' dengan gaya _neko_!"

"Sudah kuduga, aku akan terkena sial, _nanodayo_!" Shintarou kembali pundung.

"Ini pencabut uban yang _limited edition_, lho! Kau tidak ingin kena sial seharian penuh, 'kan? Kalau begitu, nanti yang ada kau tumbuh uban karena stress."

Shintarou akhirnya kembali menghampirimu.

"Demi pencabut uban— ugh, maksudku demi _lucky item_, _nanodayo_. Sebelumnya, jangan ada kamera CCTV, jangan ada potret, jangan ada rekaman suara."

"Tidak ada, kok."

"B-baiklah..." Shintarou berdehem terlebih dahulu.

"T-t-terima kasih, (Name)! A-a-adikku yang t-t-t-t-t-t-tersayang dan t-t-t-t-t-tercinta, _nanodayo_, _nyaa_~" Shintaoru bergaya ala cosplay _neko_.

Kamu langsung menahan tawa.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka disaat saat Shintarou masih bergaya seperti neko. Dan ternyata itu adalah, seorang perawat di rumah sakit ini. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan poninya terbelah dua.

"...dokter Shin-_chan_, kenapa kau..."

"Takao! Jangan salah paham— ini— tunggu!"

"Pffft— BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA."

"Takao! Ini hanya suruhan adikku!"

"Adikmu?" seketika perawat laki-laki yang bernama Takao itu menoleh kearahmu.

"Oh,.. Jadi kau itu adiknya Shin-_chan_, ya. Salam kenal, namaku Takao Kazunari." Ucap Takao sambil memberikan tangannya.

"Namaku Nijimura (Name). Salam kenal, Takao-_san_. Ngomong-ngomong, Shin-_chan_ itu apa?"

"Eh? Shin-chan itu nama panggilan ku ke si _tsundere megane_ ini. Dan, aku ini adalah assisten pribadi nya di sini. Aku yang membantu nya ketika operasi bedah, dan lain-lain."

"Eh, begitu, kah?"

Takao terus melirikmu dari atas sampai bawah.

'_Gadis ini sedikit mirip Shin-_chan_, ya. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi terlihat kalau dia memang mirip dengan Shin-_chan_. Dan dia juga manis..'_

"Bakao! Jangan melihat adikku seperti itu!" Shintarou menutup wajah Takao dengan seluruh tangannya.

"Oh, ya, Shin-_chan_. Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, ya! Apa karena kunjungan dari adikmu?" tanya Takao tiba-tiba.

"K-k-k-karena itu? L-l-l-l-l-lagipula aku masih sakit, _nanodayo_. Keningku masih panas begini."

Kamu memegang kening Shintarou.

"Tidak panas. Tidak dingin. Normal normal saja."

"Dokter Shin-_chan_. Kau bisa kembali bekerja hari ini." Ucap Takao dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Aku ini masih menjadi pasien, _nanodayo_! Oh, ayolah, cepat berikan aku pencabut uban itu dan pergi dari sini, (Name). Aku benar-benar terkena sial."

"...jadi kau mengusirku, Shin-_nii_...?" kamu menatap Shintarou dengan tatapan mu yang sedih. Dan, terima kasih untuk klub drama yang kau ikuti, kamu dapat mengeluarkan air mata mu dengan sangat sempurna.

"Shin-_chan_! Kau itu benar-benar kakak yang jahat. Lihat, (Name)-_chan_ menangis karena mu." Takao pun modus langsung memelukmu sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala mu dan bergaya ala seorang ibu, "Cup, cup, nanti akan ku sentil si _tsundere megane_ itu."

"Takao-_san_!" kamu pun ikut memeluk Takao.

"Oi! Jangan memeluk adikku, _nanodayo_! Dan, (Name), jangan termakan omongan buaya nya! Dia _playboy_ di rumah sakit ini!"

"Apa?! _Playboy_?! Dasar nenek tua pembawa _lucky item_!"

'_Nenek tua...?'_ batinmu terbingung.

"Nenek tua, katamu?!" Shintarou pun semakin geram. Dia pun langsung mengambil pencabut uban yang masih berada di tanganmu.

Lalu Shintarou menarik lengan Takao dan memojokkannya di tembok.

"Rasakan pencabut uban _limited edition_ ini..." Shintarou mengarahan pencabut uban tersebut kearah rambut Takao. Lalu perlahan mencapit pencabut uban itu di salah satu helai rambut hitam yang sepertinya mulai putih karena stress milik Takao Kazunari.

"Jangan! Jangan dicabut! Maafkan aku! Shin-_chan_— AAAH!"

Adegan tersebut di sensor. Dan tiba-tiba menjadi kamu yang tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit bersama Kagami dan menuju ke kamar selanjutnya.

"...aku mendengar suara teriakan sebelum kau keluar tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami yang sangat penasaran sejak tadi.

"Kumohon. Jangan ditanya. Aku juga takut."

"Hah...?"

.

.

Tibalah kalian di kamar ungu, maksudnya, Atsushi.

Kamu menghela nafas dan mengambil kantong belanjaan yang sepertinya terpisah dari hadiah yang lain. Lalu mulai membuka pintu kamar _VVIP _nomer 21 itu.

"Atsushi _nii-san_..." seru mu ketika baru membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ah, (Name)_chin_, selamat datang!" terlihat, Atsushi sangat bahagia melihat kedatanganmu, "Kau membawanya?" tanyanya.

Kamu menghampiri Atsushi yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur pasien nya. Lalu menaruh kantong belanjaan yang ternyata isinya cemilan semua itu di meja yang berada di samping kasur.

"(Name)_chin_ memang yang terbaik~" Atsushi tersenyum. Lalu matanya melirik kearah pintu ruangannya yang belum tertutup itu, "_Are_? Siapa orang itu?"

"N-namaku Kagami Taiga!"

"Hmm? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ah, tapi siapa yang peduli." Ucap Atsushi kemudian menguap.

"Eh, sepertinya Atsushi _nii-san _ingin istirahat ya... Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Cepat sembuh."

"Baiklah, _jaa ne_, (Name)_chin_~"

Kamu pun keluar dari kamar Atsushi. Tapi entah kenapa Kagami tidak mengikuti mu.

"Kenapa, Kagami-_senpai_?"

"...yang terakhir ini, kita ingin menjenguk siapa?"

"Ah, kakak tertua ku! Seijuuro _nii-sama_!"

"...Sei...juu..ro?" Kagami terus mundur dan wajahnya seakan akan menunjukan rasa takut yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?" tanyamu.

"Aku mendengar rumornya. Dia itu, sangat sadis, ya."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, senpai." Padahal sebenarnya kamu mengerti, tapi pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku pulang duluan saja." Saat Kagami ingin kabur, kamu langsung menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini sudah hampir malam. Memangnya kamu tega meninggalkan aku seorang gadis sendirian pulang? Bagiamana jika aku diculik?" kamu mengedip-ngedipkan matamu di depan Kagami.

Benar saja, Kagami luluh dengan tatapan imut mu itu. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menemani mu sampai benar-benar selesai. Sungguh, wajah Kagami saja yang terlihat sangar, tetapi hatinya sangat baik.

Pada akhirnya kalian pun sampai di kamar Seijuuro. Tanpa basa basi pun kamu langsung membuka pintunya.

"_Nii-sama_! Aku datang."

Seijuuro yang tadinya sedang membaca dengan kerennya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan tersenyum karena sangat senang melihat kedatangan adiknya yang tercinta.

"Eh! Kagami-_senpai_, jangan menarik tanganku!" terlihat kamu seperti sedikit kesusahan untuk masuk kedalam.

Seijuuro yang sangat penasaran pun turun dari atas kasur pasien nya lalu menghampiri kamu yang sepertinya masih sibuk di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, (Name)?" mata Seijuuro tidak sengaja melihat sesosok Kagami, "..siapa kamu?"

"Eh, itu, itu, aku—"

Belum sempat menjelaskan, Kagami sudah didorong dengan sangat kuat oleh Seijuuro. Lalu Seijuuro pun langsung memelukmu dengan erat, seakan kamu ingin diambil oleh orang lain.

"Jangan mengganggu adikku. Pasti kau ini _stalker_, 'kan?" bukan hanya Daiki yang memanggil Kagami sebagai seorang _stalker_, bahan Seijuuro juga.

"(Name), sudah kubilang beberapa kali, jangan berkeliaran sendirian." Seijuuro memegang kedua pipi mu dan menatapmu dengan tatapan khawatir—yang dibuat-buat—nya, "Kalau kau diculik bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku dipenjara karena membunuh orang."

'_Jadi itu yang ada dipikirannya?'_ batinmu setelah mendengar kata-kata Seijuuro.

Kamu segera membisikan sesuatu di telinga Seijuuro.

"Jadi begitu. Tapi aku tidak peduli jika memang permasalahannya begitu. Kau tahu, 'kan, (Name). Aku tidak pernah suka jika kau bersama pria yang tidak aku kenal."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Kamu menatap Seijuuro dengan tatapan kesal mu.

Kamu menghela nafasmu. Lalu memberikan Seijuuro sebuah kotak, "Ini! Untuk penghilang rasa bosanmu."

"Shogi.." dengan wajah berbinar-binar Seijuuro pun mengambil kotak shogi tersebut lalu kembali ke kasur nya dan langsung memainkannya. Sendirian.

"Jadi dia lebih cinta kepada shogi daripada aku." Kamu menghela nafas kembali. Lalu menutup pintu ruangan Seijuuro, lalu kemudian pergi bersama dengan Kagami.

.

.

Sesuai janji yang dikatakan oleh seorang Kagami Taiga, ia mengantarkan mu pulang sampai tepat dirumah mu. Di perjalanan pulang kerumah mu ada sebuah sungai yang sangat indah jika malam hari. Kamu mengajak Kagami ke tempat itu untuk istirahat sejenak, hitung-hitung sedikit hiburan juga karena dia mau disuruh-suruh hari ini, hehe.

"_Ne_, Kagami-_senpai_."

"Hm?"

"..untuk hari ini.." kamu menjeda perkataanmu.

Kagami menoleh kearahmu penasaran.

"..terima kasih." Ucap mu dengan senyuman termanismu. Dan lagi-lagi, Kagami tidak kuasa melihatnya.

"Ya, sama-sama." Ucap Kagami sambil menoleh kearah lain karena menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, akhirnya kalian berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Oh, maaf, lebih tepatnya Kagami mengantarmu sampai rumahmu dulu.

Dari sungai yang indah tadi ke rumah mu jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kira-kira hanya 10 menit jika jalan kaki. 5 menit jika naik sepeda. 3 menit jika naik motor. Dan— oke, maaf.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" kamu melambai-lambaikan tanganmu ke Kagami sesaat sebelum kamu masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah melihatmu masuk kedalam rumah, akhirnya Kagami pulang.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan Kagami pulang, entah kenapa ia mendadak hampir ambruk di sebuah gang yang cukup sempit. Ia membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke tembok di gang tersebut. Ia juga menggigiti tas sekolahnya.

"Gawat! Aku menyukai seorang gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dari ku!" teriak Kagami kepada bulan sabit dimalam itu, "Terlebih lagi... dia memiliki 6 kakak yang _sister complex_."

Oke.

Cerita ini mendadak menjadi sedikit romantis.

Terima kasih untuk seorang Kagami Taiga.

Dan terima kasih untukmu, karena telah membuat Kagami Taiga frustasi pada malam itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yoo, minna-sama! yume-nyaa disini~~! *ditimpuk, ditebas, ditendang, dipukul***

**Maaf! SEKALI LAGI saya minta maaf! *bow* saya update sangat sangat lamaaaaaa tapi malah gini. Dan, maaf juga, kalau mungkin chapter ini mengecewakan kalian :''3 author juga agak bingung sendiri saat mengetik chapter ini, jadi... inilah hasilnya. Dan bahkan saya pun bingung memberikan judul yang pas untuk chapter ini :''3 jadi untuk sementara (atau selamanya?) chapter ini No Title .w.**

**Buat next chapter, saya akan berusaha! Dan semoga aja bisa update lebih cepet lagi :'3**

**Saya tunggu REVIEW dari para readers sekalian :''3**

**Oke deh segitu aja. See you, again, desu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Next Chapter: Summer Festival!***


	6. Summer Festival!

**.**

**Story © Me (yume-nyaa)  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Family, Humor?, Drama**

**Rating: T?**

**WARNINGs: AU, Siscon(?), OOCs, Typos?, Gaje, Alay.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Liburan musim panas sudah memasuki satu minggu. Dan pada malam hari ini ada sebuah festival yang diadakan di kuil dekat rumah mu.

Tapi, sejak tadi pagi hingga siang ini, kamu masih berbaring diatas kasur empuk mu seakan tidak ada acara apapun pada hari ini. Benar saja, pasalnya, tidak ada yang mengajakmu ke festival tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang kamu harapkan akan mengajakmu mempunyai urusan pribadi masing-masing.

Misalnya, para sahabat terbaikmu, mereka semua masing-masing berlibur ke kampung halamannya yang jauh dari Tokyo. Dan, untuk Seijuuro, dia ada urusan di kantornya. Kalau Shintarou, dia banyak mendapat pekerjaan di rumah sakitnya. Lalu Atsushi, dia mendapatkan banyak pesanan untuk membuat kue. Dan untuk Ryouta, biasanya jadwal pemotretannya sangat banyak ketika sedang liburan musim panas seperti ini. Lalu untuk Daiki sendiri, entahlah dia pergi kemana dan dengan siapa, yang pasti ia belum pulang dari tadi pagi. Sedangkan Tetsuya, ia memang ada dirumah sekarang, tapi di depan kamarnya tertulis _'Jangan diganggu. Sedang mengerjakan PR musim panas'_. Semua ini berhasil membuatmu frustasi. Lalu jika bertanya soal Shuuzo dan Satsuki, mereka berdua sedang ke luar negeri untuk mengurus suatu pekerjaan.

Dan disini lah kamu. Di kamar mu, sendirian. Ponsel mu pun isinya hanya sahabat-sahabat mu yang sedang menceritakan liburan mereka di kampung halaman masing-masing. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, kamu tidak menghadiri festival musim panas yang biasa diadakan di kuil didekat rumah mu itu.

"Aaaah! Sendirian itu memang tidak enak! Aku sangat frustasi! Apa yang harus aku lakukan di liburan musim panas ini?!" kamu berguling-guling diatas kasur empukmu sambil terus mengacak-acak surai (h/c) milikmu.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Ponsel mu tiba-tiba bunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

"_Summer Festival_?!" ucapmu dengan semangat seakan-akan tahu apa isi pesan tersebut.

Segera kamu langsung mengambil ponsel mu dan membaca dengan cepat isi pesan tersebut. Dan, ternyata, pesan tersebut membuat raut wajahmu berubah menjadi suram kembali.

"Layanan jasa pengiriman barang saat liburan musim panas?" kamu membuang ponsel mu ke atas kasur mu lalu kembali berbaring.

Kamu mengambil boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang merupakan hadiah dari Ryouta, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Tanpa sadar pun air mata mengalir dari mata (e/c) mu. Seburuk itu, kah, tidak datang ke festival musim panas?

"Tahun-tahun kemarin tidak pernah seperti ini," ucapmu sambil membersihkan air mata mu. "Biasanya semuanya rebutan untuk mengajakku ke festival musim panas." Lanjutmu.

Kamu memejamkan kedua matamu. Lalu tertidur dengan lelap.

Sayangnya, kamu tidak tahu, sekarang seseorang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mu dan mendengar pembicaraan serta tangisanmu. Lalu orang tersebut tersenyum.

.

.

Kamu terbangun mendengar suara lagu band rock yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel mu. Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah alarm.

'Are_? Sejak kapan aku memasang alarm di ponsel?'_ batinmu bertanya.

Lalu kamu melirik jam di ponsel mu, jam 6:30 PM.

"Pasti orang-orang sekarang sedang bersiap untuk ke festival musim panas." Gumammu sendiri, lalu melihat kearah luar jendela kamar mu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu mu terbuka sangat lebar. Dan menampakan seseorang yang cukup pendek menggunakan yukata laki-laki berwarna biru muda.

"(Name)-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak siap-siap?"

Kamu melirik kearah pintu mu. Dan ternyata itu Tetsuya.

"Siap-siap? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke festival musim panas." Tetsuya tersenyum.

_Tentu saja ke festival musim panas._

_Ke festival musim panas._

_Festival musim panas._

_Festival._

"FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS?!" teriak mu yang baru sadar akan perkataan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"T-tapi, bagaimana dengan PR mu?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Melainkan tangannya menunjuk sesuatu, dan ternyata itu adalah _yukata_ berwarna sama seperti rambutmu yang tergantung sempurna dilemari mu. Kamu menatap _yukata_ itu dengan wajah senang mu.

Kemudian kamu berjalan kearah pintu kamar mu. Lalu menutup nya seakan-akan tidak ada orang yang berada didepan pintu tersebut. Segera kamu mengganti pakaianmu dengan _yukata_ tersebut, dan merubah gaya rambut mu, lalu memakai make up yang sederhana. Kamu pun melihat diri mu sendiri di kaca.

Lalu memegang kedua pipi mu, "Hehe."

Kamu keluar dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga lalu menuju ke ruang tamu. Dan disana ada Tetsuya, bersama satu orang lagi. Entah kenapa kamu sedikit kesal melihat orang itu, lalu kamu mengambil buku yang entah ada dimana. Lalu melemparnya ke orang tersebut.

"Oi! _Teme_! Sakit, tahu!" ternyata dia adalah Daiki.

"Kemana saja kau, hah? Dan kenapa kau pakai _yukata_ juga? Seenaknya saja. Cuih."

Kemudian Daiki terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan menghampirimu. Entah kenapa perasaan mu tidak enak mengenai ini, dan kamu ingin kabur. Tapi, sial, dia berhasil menangkapmu lalu memelukmu.

Kamu _sweatdrop_ dan kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin pergi ke festival bersama kakakmu yang paling keren ini, huh?"

"Lepaskan, dasar pencinta majalah _ero_!" kamu mengembungkan kedua pipi mu menandakan kesal kearah Daiki.

"Ah.. ternyata begini, ya, jika memelukmu. Dada mu benar-benar ra—"

Terdengar suara kepala dipukul. Dan Daiki seketika ambruk di lantai.

Oh, kita hampir melupakan Tetsuya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan. Kamu sangat terkejut. Tetapi, bukan terkejut karena Daiki yang dipukul. Tertapi terkejut karena, Tetsuya bisa sampai menggapai kepala Daiki yang lebih tinggi 25cm darinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Tetsuya berbunyi.

"_Moshi-mo_—"

"_TETSUYA_CCHI_! KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGU, _SSU_!"_ sudah ditebak. Itu suara Ryouta.

'_Menunggu? Kami? Maksudnya apa?'_ batinmu bertanya

"Tunggu sebentar, Ryouta-_kun_. Kami sedikit mendapat masalah disini." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menginjak punggung Daiki yang sedang tengkurap di lantai itu.

"_Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan masalah itu dan kesini! Mereka sudah mulai menggila!"_ ucap Ryouta di seberang sana. Lagi-lagi kamu tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

"_Ha'i_."

"_Oh, ya! Sampaikan salam ku pada__—"_

Tetsuya langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut.

"Ayo, (Name)-_chan_, kita berangkat." Tetsuya langsung menarik tanganmu dan pergi meninggalkan Daiki yang masih terbaring lemas di lantai. Kamu yang masih kesal dengan Daiki pun juga tidak peduli.

.

.

Kamu dan Tetsuya berjalan bersampingan, sedangkan Daiki yang sudah sadar pun berjalan dibelakang kalian berdua. Kamu dapat mendengar Daiki dipuji-puji keren oleh gadis-gadis yang ada dijalan. Dan ada juga beberapa yang memuji-muji Tetsuya karena imut, ya, hanya beberapa orang, lebih tepatnya hanya orang yang dapat merasakan keberadaan si Tetsuya sendiri.

"Oh, ya, _Onii-chan_. Tadi, Ryouta-_nii_ bilang _'kami sudah menunggu'_ itu maksudnya apa?" tanyamu yang ternyata masih penasaran.

Tetsuya menaruh tangannya di kepala mu, "Rahasia." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Kamu mengembungkan pipi kananmu, lalu membuang pandanganmu kearah lain.

Akhirnya sampailah kalian di sebuah kuil. Terlihat banyak orang, beberapa memakai yukata. Juga kios-kios yang berjejer menjual jajanan kecil atau barang yang biasa di jual di festival musim panas seperti ini.

Terlihat Tetsuya menambil ponselnya, dia menelfon seseorang.

"Ryouta-_kun_, kalian dimana?"

"_Didekat kios yang menjual permen gulali, _ssu_!"_

"Baiklah." Tetsuya mematikan ponselnya.

Kalian kembali berjalan. Lalu mencari kios yang menjual permen gulali. Dan ternyata benar saja, Ryouta tengah berdiri didekat sana dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah kalian. Tapi dia tidak sendirian, ternyata ada Seijuuro dan Shintarou juga disana.

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?" kamu menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan terkejut mu.

"Kau ini. Ini semua untukmu, kau bilang ingin ke festival, 'kan?" Daiki tersenyum kearahmu.

"Jangan salah paham, _nanodayo_. Aku kesini hanya karena aku menganggur." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Untuk (Name) ku tercinta, apa sih yang tidak?" Seijuuro tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Tetsuya_cchi_ dan Daiki_cchi_ curang, _ssu_! Kalau ingin memakai _yukata_ ajak aku juga, dong!"

"Aku tidak sudi mengajakmu. Cih."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terima Daiki-_kun_ memakai _yukata_ juga. Seharusnya hanya aku dan (Name)-_chan_ saja."

"Cari mati kau, Tetsu?"

"Oh, ya, dimana Atsushi _nii-san_?" tanyamu.

"Dia tadi bersama kami, _nanodayo_. Tapi dia bilang ingin ke kios milik temannya sebentar untuk membantu, dan belum balik lagi sampai sekarang." Jelas Shintarou.

Kamu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Kalian pun memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang—dan juga berdebat—sejenak sebelum benar-benar ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi ditengah pembicaraan kalian, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang.

"(Name)_chin_~" ternyata dia adalah Atsushi. Dia memelukmu sangat kencang dan mengangkatmu sehingga kamu melayang.

"Sesak!"

Atsushi langsung melepas pelukannya.

"(Name)_chin_, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada temanku."

"Siapa?"

"Aku membawanya hanya untuk memperkenalkannya kepadamu."

'_Jadi dia tidak menganggap kita?!'_ batin Ryouta dan Daiki.

"Perkenalkan, dia Muro_chin_. Dan, Muro_chin_, ini (Name)_chin_, dia adik perempuanku."

Seseorang pun muncul dari belakang tubuh Atsushi.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Himuro Tatsuya. Salam kenal, hmm, Nijimura (Name)-_chan_." Himuro memberikan jabatan tangannya kepadamu.

Kamu tidak menjawab. Dan kamu hanya membalas jabatan tangannya. Pandanganmu pun tidak henti-henti nya menatap si Himuro Tatsuya ini. Rasanya seperti melihat seorang pangeran negeri impian, bagimu.

"Tampannya." Ucapmu tanpa sadar.

Seketika setelah kamu mengatakan itu. Ke-6 kakak mu yang tadinya adem-adem saja mendadak diam dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Selamat, Himuro Tatsuya, kau berhasil membuat jiwa _sister complex level 1_ mereka muncul.

"Mati kau." Ucap ke-6 kakak mu sambil menatap Himuro. Tapi, Himuro sendiri tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

"Boleh ku minta nomor telpon dan alamat e-mail mu?" tanya mu sambil memberikan ponselmu.

Selamat lagi untuk Himuro Tatsuya, kau berhasil membuat jiwa _sister complex_ mereka naik menjadi _level 2_.

"Ah, ya, boleh." Ucap Himuro dengan senyumannya. Dan itu membuatmu semakin terkagum-kagum.

"...apa...apa...kau sudah punya pacar...?"

Ah, Himuro, sebaiknya kau lari. Karena jiwa _sister complex_ mereka sudah mencapai _level 5 _karena pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kamu.

"Haha. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu—"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Himuro berbunyi. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari temannya Himuro.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus pergi. Kios milik temanku kekurangan orang. Kita bertemu dilain waktu, ya. Sampai jumpa, (Name)-_chan_!" Himuro pun pergi meninggalkanmu. Terima kasih untuk temannya Himuro, dia berhasil membuat nyawa Himuro selamat.

"(Name)_chin_, mau coba gulali ini?" entah kapan Atsushi membeli gulali itu.

"Aku mau coba."

Tiba-tiba Atsushi tersenyum. Ah, mungkin, bisa dibilang itu adalah seringai. Entahlah sejak kapan Atsushi belajar menyeringai seperti itu.

Kamu menempelkan mulutmu di gulali yang sangat besar tersebut. Lalu satu detik setelah kamu menempelkan mulutmu, Atsushi juga menempelkan mulutnya di sisi lain dari gulali besar tersebut. Ternyata Atsushi juga bisa modus.

Lalu Atsushi memakan gulali tersebut dengan cepat. Terus. Terus. Sampai hampir bertemu dengan bibir mu yang masih menempel pada sisi lain dari gulali itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, tubuh mu ditarik dibelakang, dan pelaku nya ternyata adalah Shintarou.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mencium (Name), _nanodayo_."

Atsushi kena gamparan oleh Seijuuro.

"Sakit tahu, Sei_chin_." Lalu Atsushi menghela nafasnya, "Tsk. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada yang hampir tak terdengar. Lalu ia langsung menghabiskan gulali nya dengan cepat karena kesal.

"Ah, iya! Acara kembang api nya kapan dimulai?!" tanya mu dengan penuh semngat.

"Jam 10 nanti." Jawab Tetsuya, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu itu bersenang-senang berdua, (Name)-_chan_."

"Berdua? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Tidak akan, Tetsuya, dan jangan coba untuk membantah." Seijuuro menyeringai seram kearah Tetsuya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, _nii-san_, aku tidak takut denganmu hanya karena kau yang tertua."

"Walau aku tertua, wajahku masih terlihat sangat muda, tahu." Seijuuro tidak mau kalah ternyata.

"Kau yakin yang kau maksud itu wajahmu? Kupikir itu karena tinggimu, makanya kau terlihat lebih muda."

"Hee. Kau berbicara seperti itu tapi tidak sadar kalau kau juga sangat pendek."

Terjadi lah adu mulut antara Tetsuya dan Seijuuro. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua memang saling membenci.

"Ayo, (Name)_cchi_, kita bermain sesuatu yang bisa dapat hadiah." Ryouta pun membawa mu pergi dari tempat tersebut, "Kau mau apa?"

Kamu langsung menatap Ryouta dengan tatapan penuh harapmu, "Bo, boneka!"

"Boneka lagi, ya?" Ryouta terkekeh kemudian mengelus kepalamu.

"Hehehe." Tiba-tiba kamu terdiam, dan teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh, ya, tadi kalian bilang tahu kalau aku ingin ke festival. Kalian tahu darimana? Dan, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" tanyamu yang ternyata masih penasaran.

"Ah,.. jadi begini..." Tetsuya yang sudah selesai dengan acara adu mulutnya bersama Seijuuro pun menjelaskan.

.

.

_**Flashback on.**_

_Tetsuya menghela nafasnya saat melihat PR nya yang ternyata masih sangat banyak itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dan bermaksud untuk melanjutkannya lain waktu. Ia pun pergi ke dapur, lalu membuka kulkas besar itu dan mengambil segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang ternyata disimpan rapih olehnya._

_Kemudian Tetsuya berjalan menuju kamarmu, untuk sekedar menyapamu karena dari tadi pagi belum bertemu dengannya. Walaupun hanya dari pagi, tapi rasanya Tetsuya sangat rinduuuuu kepadamu._

_Belum sempat Tetsuya mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar suara mu samar-samar dari dalam._

"_Layanan jasa pengiriman barang saat liburan musim panas?" entah kenapa, Tetsuya kesal saat kamu membicarakan hal itu. Pasalnya, ia juga mendapatkan pesan tentang layanan jasa pengiriman barang tadi._

_Kemudian Tetsuya mendengar suara barang dibanting, tapi sangat sangat pelan._

"_Tahun-tahun kemarin tidak seperti ini,"_

"_Biasanya semuanya rebutan untuk mengajakku ke festival musim panas."_

_Tetsuya pun turut sedih mendengar perkataanmu. Di pikirannya sekarang, dia adalah _onii-chan_ terjahat yang pernah ada. Padahal hanya sekali saja dalam hidup Tetsuya dia pernah membuat kamu sedih seperti ini, itu juga karena tuntutan PR._

_Tapi, tiba-tiba Tetsuya tersenyum. Kemudian dia berlari menuju kamarnya._

_Dan, setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menyambar ponsel nya yang ia letakan di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu ia mengetik sebuah pesan yang merupakan pesan untuk banyak orang. Tentu saja, tujuannya adalah ke Ryouta, Daiki, Seijuuro, Shintarou dan Atsushi._

_Isi pesannya adalah. _Ryouta-_kun_, Daiki-_kun_, dan para _nii-san_ sekalian. (Name)-_chan_ menangis karena ingin pergi ke festival musim panas yang diadakan di kuil dekat rumah kita. Aku ingin memberikannya kejutan, jadi kalian datang ke kuil tersebut jam 7 malam ini, ya. Jika kalian tidak mau datang juga tidak masalah, justru aku akan senang karena dapat berduaan dengan (Name)-_chan_. [emot unyu].

_Kemudian mereka semua yang menerima pesan tersebut pun langsung membulatkan matanya. Tapi, mereka lebih terkejut dengan emot unyu nya!_

_Sekitar dua puluh lima menit setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke rumah mu, lebih tepatnya dia pulang._

"_Oi! Tetsu! Aku akan memakai _yukata_!" ucap Daiki tiba-tiba._

"_...lalu?"_

"_Bantu aku memakainya!" mohon Daiki._

"_Tidak mau."_

"_Ayolah!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ugh, kalau begitu aku akan memakainya sendiri." _

"_Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Tetsuya yang berhasil membuat hati Daiki sedikit hancur._

_Kemudian Tetsuya mendapatkan pesan._

_Dari Ryouta, _Aku akan menyelesaikan pemotretan ku dengan cepat! Dan aku akan membatalkan wawancara ku hari ini, _ssu_! Ini semua demi (Name)_cchi_~~

_Dari Seijuuro, _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berduaan dengan (Name) ku tersayang. Tidak akan.

_Dari Atsushi, _Oke~

_Dan ternyata untuk Shintarou sendiri, ia menelfon._

"Moshi-moshi_, Shintarou _nii-san_?"_

"Aku akan datang, Tetsuya. Tapi ingat! Aku datang hanya karena aku sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, daripada menganggur lebih baik aku—"_ perkataan Shintarou terpotong oleh seseorang,_

"Bohong! Dokter Shin-_chan_ pergi karena ia sangat ingin membahagiakan adik perempuannya, dan tidak mau kalah dari mu,.. err, siapa tadi? Oh, Tetsu-_chan_!"

'Tetsu-chan?'_ batin Tetsuya._

"_Semua pekerjaannya ia limpahkan padaku! Jadi—"_

"_Oi! Bakao! Jangan asal bicara! A-alasan ku benar-benar bukan itu, tapi—"_

_Tetsuya langsung mematikan ponselnya._

_Setelah itu, Tetsuya menuju kamarmu. Lalu ia mengambil ponselmu, dan memasan alarm jam 6:30. Lalu meletakannya kembali di samping bantal mu. Lalu ia pergi keluar dari kamar mu lagi._

_**Flashback off.**_

.

.

"..begitu ceritanya." Ucap Tetsuya setelah penjelasan yang panjang lebar.

Semuanya—kecuali kamu—pun _jawdrop_, bukan, bukan karena penjelasan dari Tetsuya. Melainkan karena Tetsuya dapat bercerita segitu panjangnya.

".._Onii-chan_.." kamu menatap Tetsuya dengan wajah terharu mu.

"Huwaa! _Aishiteru yo_~" kamu langsung menghamburkan pelukanmu ke Tetsuya. Tentu nya, langsung disambut tatapan membunuh oleh yang lain.

"Aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati, (Name)-chan." Tetsuya mengelus kepalamu. Lalu ia menatap kakak mu yang lainnya, dengan tatapan _'Aku adalah kakak tersayangnya.'_, lalu tersenyum.

'_Sial, bahkan Tetsuya/Tetsuya_cchi_/Tetsu/Tetsu_chin_ punya tatapan seperti itu.'_ Batin yang lainnya.

"Nah, (Name)cchi. Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikanmu boneka, _ssu_. Jadi, ayo!" Ryouta pun yang sudah tahan melihatmu memeluk Tetsuya langsung menarik tanganmu mulai berjalan.

"Jangan seenaknya, Ryouta. (Name) adalah milikku untuk hari ini." Seijuuro menarik tanganmu dan membuatmu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu. Lagipula, tanpa aku, kau tidak akan kesini." Tetsuya kembali merebutmu.

"Kalian semua seperti anak kecil, _nanodayo_." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menarik tanganmu, "Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, hanya saja aku jijik melihat sikap kalian yang seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

"Kau bilang seperti itu, padahal kau sama saja, bodoh." Daiki mengambilmu dari Shintarou.

"Ku hancurkan kalian semua." Atsushi menarikmu dari Daiki. Kemudian dia mengangkatmu, "Pasti sedikit susah berjalan menggunakan yukata, jadi aku akan menggendongmu." Atsushi langsung meletakkan mu di bahu nya seakan kau ini adalah karung beras.

"Oi! Gendong (Name) dengan cara yang biasa saja! T-tapi, bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, _nanodayo_." Shintarou entahlan menatap apa.

"Tsk. Tinggi itu memang menyebalkan." Ucap Seijuuro tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak juga." Serempak Ryouta, Daiki dan Shintarou.

"...kalian berani?" Seijuuro menyeringai seram. Yang lainnya—kecuali Tetsuya—pun merinding.

Mereka semua pun mengejar Atsushi dan kamu. Ternyata kalian menuju ke suatu tempat, tempat yang sangat tidak asing setiap tahunnya, tempat yang sangat indah, dan tempat paling yang paling kalian sukai. Yaitu di atas puncak bukit kecil yang berada tepat di belakang kuil.

Setelah sampai, Atsushi langsung menurunkan mu. Kemudian kamu berjalan perlahan, dan duduk diatas tanah, matamu terus memandangi indahnya langit dimalam hari. Lalu kamu tersenyum, dan meneteskan setitik air mata karena terlalu bahagia.

Andai saja kamu ingat untuk membawa kamera hari ini. Pasti kamu akan mengabadikan pemandangan yang benar-benar sangat indah ini.

"Perhatian untuk para pengunjung. Kembang api sebentar lagi akan siap untuk diluncurkan, dimohon untuk memilih tempat terbaik. Sekali lagi, perhatian untuk para pengunjung, kembang api—"

"Ah, sudah mau dimulai! Kalian semua, cepat duduk disampingku!" ucapmu tanpa menoleh kearah mereka semua.

Kemudian, mereka pun berebut untuk duduk disampingmu. Mereka saling pukul, tendang, kelitik, cakar, jambak, dan bahkan saling gigit-gigitan. Kamu yang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada langit pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Oi! Bodoh! Aku yang akan duduk disamping (Name)!" Daiki menendang punggung Shintaoru, lalu menggigit tangan Ryouta.

"Jangan digigit, _ssu_! Aku baru luluran kemarin!" protes Ryouta sambil memukul wajah Daiki, kemudian kaki nya tak sengaja menendang kaki Seijuuro.

"Ryouta, kau berani, ya. Ku tusuk kau sampai tidak bisa berjalan besok!" kok sedikit ambigu ya.

"Oi! Tetsuya! Kenapa kau mengelitiki ku, hah?!" protes Shintarou sambil mencakar tanah.

"Karena aku tidak suka kekerasan." Ucap Tetsuya sambil masih mengelitiki pinggang Shintarou, "Dan, Atsushi _nii-san_, kumohon jangan menjambak rambutku. Aku baru merapihkannya tadi. Terlebih lagi, kau melakukannya sambil memakan _maibou_."

"Memangnya aku peduli." Ucap Atsushi sambil masih menjambak rambut Tetsuya dengan tangan kirinya, dan memakan _maibou_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Mereka pun terus bertengkar layaknya anak kecil yang merebutkan makanan, tapi tiba-tiba ... menghentikan mereka.

_Duar. Duar. Pretek, tek, ketek. Siuuung, jduar. Buum. Doak. Doeng. Tuk, tuk, krutuk. Kukuruyuk. Jraang. Jeduak. Jder, jder. Dor, dor. Dukukudukuduk. Kyaaa. Ohok, ohok. Hachiim._

Ternyata itu adalah kembang api, tapi suaranya sedikit aneh. Tidak, sangat aneh.

"..indahnya.." matamu berbinar-binar menatap kembang api tersebut.

Mereka semua yang sudah berhenti bertengkar pun tiba-tiba saling peluk, dan mengeluarkan air mata penuh kebahagiaan. Daiki dan Shintarou yang saling peluk, Tetsuya dan Seijuuro juga, dan Ryouta dan Atsushi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba mereka tersadar, kemudian melepas pelukannya, dan memukul wajah orang yang—tanpa sadar—mereka peluk itu.

"_Ne_, sangat indah, bukan?" kamu menatap para kakak mu itu dengan tatapan yang sangat bahagia, dan kamu mengeluarkan air matamu, "Aku harap, kita bisa seperti ini. Selamanya." Kamu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau kau menikahi, aku!" seru semuanya.

Kamu pun langsung menganga dengan tatapan bingungmu, "..menikah?"

Kamu langsung berdiri dengan kesal, "Tidak boleh! Diantara saudara kandung itu tidak boleh ada pernikahan! Lagipula, aku sudah memutuskan, aku menyukai temannya Atsushi _nii-san_, si Himuro Tatsuya-_san_! Aku tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Terlebih lagi, kalian ada 6 orang, tidak mungkin aku menikahi kalian semua sekaligus." Kamu mengembungkan kedua pipimu.

'_Himuro...Tatsuya...mati kau...' _batin mereka berkata. Kemudian mereka mengeluarkan catatan yang entah mereka simpan dimana. Dan menulis nama Himuro Tatsuya disana, dan ternyata banyak sekali nama disana, tapi anehnya hanya ada nama laki-laki.

Kamu yang sepertinya ngambek dengan seluruh kakakmu lalu kamu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan, sepertinya hati mereka sangat hancur, terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sangat sangat suram. Untuk Ryouta sendiri, sepertinya ia mengurungi niatnya untuk memberikanmu boneka baru, tapi anehnya dia tetap mendapatkannya dari permainan tembak yang dapat hadiah, dan ternyata boneka itu dia jadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya dan memutuskan untuk memukul boneka tersebut sebelum ia tidur.

Mereka semua menjadi frustasi. Hati mereka hancur. Mereka berpikir, lagipula kenapa mereka harus berbicara seperti itu? Padahal mereka sudah tahu jawabannya. Ah, sudahlah, perbuatan atau perkataan harus mereka tanggung sendiri resikonya.

Dan, semoga saja, besok tidak ada berita mengenai seorang lelaki tampan kejang-kejang karena mendapatkan _terror_ dari enam lelaki tampan yang merupakan seorang _sister complex_. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**KO-NNI-CHI-WA MINNA-SAMA~! Kembali lagi dengan saya, yume-nyaa!**

**Huaah, akhirnya bisa update sedikit lebih cepat. Tapi, hasilnya ya tetep aja begini-_- saya rasa masih ada yang kurang di chapter ini, ah, mungkin aja banyak yang kurang. Tapi...saya masih belum nemuin kekurangannya itu dimana ;-; Tapi, pokoknya saya masih merasa ada yang kurang di chapter ini! Oke, oke, kalem...**

**Ah, iya, saya punya ide juga, nih btw. Gimana kalau saya open request cerita buat chapter yang akan datang? Soalnya saya lagi mulai kehabisan ide nih '3'. Jadi, buat kalian yang ingin imajinasinya di tulis dalam fic ini. Bisa meninggalkan REVIEW atau PM untuk saya.**

**Oke, mungkin segitu aja bacotan dari saya. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ABAL saya ini.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW kalian, ya. REVIEW anda sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan fic ini atau untuk penyemangat saya sendiri. Hehe :3**

**Okee~ See you, again, desu!**


End file.
